For Forever
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Chap 7 UPDATED. Sasuke dirawat Naruto. Enaknya Naru, bisa bobok enak. Warning inside . AU. sasunaru fict. Thank's for read.
1. Chapter 1

Yepp, belum beres dari cerita yang What Happend in High School? sudah punya ide lain... cerita ini sasunaru tapi entah mau yaoi atau tentang pershabatan mereka, tergantung para pembaca. Tolong dijawab lewat review lalu saya akan bisa tetapkan mau menceritakan tentang persahaabatan diantara sasuke dan naruto atau percintaan-cehileh-

Disclaimer: Cerita punya saya Tokoh-tokoh punya Mas Masahi

Setting: Jakarta and Bekasi dikit-dikit.

Summary: Naruto tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya yang sangat penting dalam suatu insiden. Sasuke mendapat suatu masalah dari tempat kerjanya. Pada hari yang sama mereka terkena sial. AU, sasunaru fict.

* * *

" Hey, Ino, Sai, aku pulang." Teriak Naruto dari pintu.

" Pulang? Hah? Ini kan bukan rumahmu." Koreksi Ino.

" Iya juga sih, lalu kalau aku sampai kerumah bilang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan tas di sofa ungu milik Ino, lalu duduk dilanjutkan dengan Ino yang berdiri didepannya.

" Hah, aku hanya bercanda, ku bilang anggap saja rumahmu sendiri. Bagaimana apa kau benar-benar memutuskan berhenti kerja? Kenapa sih, kau mau berhenti, memangnya gajimu kurang?" celoteh Ino, padahal Naruto sedang lelah masih saja ditanya macam-macam.

" Ino, coba kau bayangkan, setiap hari aku harus kerja dua shift tapi gajiku tidak seberapa, apalagi bosku yang galak itu, memangnya enak?" protes Naruto.

" Hey, ayolah yang menerima dua shift itu kan kau sendiri." Ino tak mau kalah.

" Tapi waktu itu aku sedang tidak ada pilihan, aku hanya menumpang dirumahmu dan Sai. Aku tak mungkin minta makan padamu kan." Balas Naruto

" Ya, lalu kenapa mau berhenti? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu yang ada di Jogja, mereka perlu uangmu, kau tau! Sekarang kau egois, hanya karena kamu tidak suka dengan bosmu dan kau lelah bekerja dua shift." Teriak Ino sambil memukul meja.

" Aku lelah, perlakuan bosku denganku itu tidak sama dengan para pegawai lainnya, gajiku sering dipotong." Kata Naruto dengan berteriak

" Kau, ini memang, terserah kau, selama kau tidak merepotkan aku dan Sai, aku tidak akan mengusirmu." Ino mengalah, tentu saja karena temannya ini sangat keras kepala, " Jadi kapan kau berhenti?"

" Huf, hari ini. Tapi tadi aku mendapat musibah." Raut muka Naruto menjadi sedih

" Apa? Hari ini? Kau belum mendapatkan pekerjaan baru kan?" tanya Ino begitu khawatir dengan sahabatnya, " Musibah? Musibah apa?"

" Kalau soal pekerjaan sih aku, ah, gampang lah mencarinya. Iya tadi aku dapat musibah, aku baru saja mau ke bank untuk mengirimkan uang ke ayahku di Jogja-" cerita Naruto belum selesai bercerita Ino memotongnya.

" Kenapa? Kau dirampok?" tanya Ino dengan cemas. Ia sangat mencemaskan sahabatnya ini, mereka sudah sangat dekat, walaupun berkenalan di Jakarta mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik, tentu saja karena Naruto yang menolongnnya waktu Ino nyaris mati karena kebodohannya.

" Tidak, sih, tapi aku menjatuhkan dompetku dilokasi dimana aku terserempet mobil." Jelas Naruto kepada Ino yang memperhatikan ceritanya dengan muka kaget.

" Kau terserempet? Mana yang luka?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan badan Naruto.

" Tidak ada yang luka sih tapi, semua uangku hilang. Haaaaaaaaah…… lelah aku, rasanya pusing, aku kan capek-capek kerja, gaji terakhirku amblas semua." Ratap Naruto sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

" Aduh, Naruto, kau ceroboh sih. Apa mungkin dompetmu ada diorang yang menabrakmu tadi?." Hibur Ino, yaa, tidak manjur memang.

" Yaah, mungkin. Mungkin juga tidak dia kan orang kaya, masa mau mengambil dompetku yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa itu." Kata Naruto dengan muka yang sangat lesu.

Ino sebenernya kasihan dan ia ingin membantu Naruto, tapi setiap ia bilang akan membantu Naruto tidak mau. Memang sejak awal Ino mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumahnya, Ino harus bekerja keras membujuknya, itupun, masih ada beberapa syarat yang Naruto ajukan. 'Haah, kenapa orang yang mau membantu repot sekali, atau aku salah pilih orang untuk dibantu.' Ino malah cekikikan mengingat masa lalunya saat bertemu Naruto yang banyak tingkah dan konyol.

" Hei, Ino aku sedang sedih, kenapa kau malah tertawa sih?" selidik Naruto, " Sedang memikirkan apa kau?"

" Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." jawab Ino kelabakan.

" Sai, kemana? Apa dia belum pulang?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, yang terjadi cukup lama, karena mereka berdua hanya terpusat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Sai, ada kerja lembur. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ino

" Uh, belum, aku dari tadi belum makan. Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

" Ayo makan, sudah kumasakan rendang." Teriak Ino yang ternyata dia sudah berada didapur.

**Apartement Sasuke Uchiha**

' Hah, dasar orang bodoh, dia yang menyeberang tidak hati-hati kenapa dia yang marah lalu menonjok aku, harusnya aku yang melakukan itu.' Sasuke heran dengan laki-laki yang diserempetnya tadi, dia kena bonus tonjokan di hidung yang menyebabkan pendarahan cukup parah. ' Aduh, duh, akh! Sial kenapa mimisan lagi.' Ya, teruslah menggerutu Sasuke.

Dalam keadaan hidung disumpal tissue Sasuke melihat photo seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan tiga gores di kedua pipinya. ' Orang ini bodohnya minta ampun.' Pikir Sasuke lalu ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang empuk miliknya, ' Apa aku kembalikan saja dompet ini toh isinya juga tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi tadi tonjokannya luar biasa juga, hidungku saja mungkin sudah patah dibuatnya, aku itu salah apa sih padanya, padahal hanya berkata seperti itu saja sudah diberi hadiah pukulan maut dari si rambut kuning.'

Tiba-tiba G 900 Sasuke bergetar ia melihat caller idnya bertuliskan nama Gaara, ia adalah rival dari Sasuke karena setahun yang lalu saat mereka bertemu Gaara sudah memberikan kata sambutan yang cukup menarik perhatian pribadi Sasuke.

" Hallo, ya, ada apa kau menelefonku larut malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih berbaring dikasurnya.

" Aku, hanya ingi memberitahu besok kita tidak ke kantor tapi langsung ke Cikarang." Jelas Gaara.

" Oh, apa saja yang perlu aku bawa ke pabrik?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Gaara.

" Entahlah, kau tanya saja sendiri besok ke Bu direktur. Aku hanya mau menyampaikan ini. Selamat malam." – tuuuut- diputuslah percakapan mereka oleh Gaara.

" Ah, apa sih, tidak jelas pemberitahuannya, besok saja kutanya pada bu direktur." Umpat Sasuke sambil membanting handphonenya ke kasur dan menutup matanya. Belum sempat tertidur handphonenya bergetar lagi, " Siapa lagi sih, aku lelah tahu." Siapapun yang menelepon harus siap mendapat caci maki dari Uchiha ini.

" Hei, Sasuke ak-" belum selesai ia bicara sudah disemprot oleh Sasuke.

" Hei, apa sih menggangu saja sudah malam ini, aku mau istirahat, aku lelah tau!" hardik Sasuke yang masa bodoh dengan siapa lawan bicaranya sekarang.

" Hei, Sasuke ini aku Tsunade, tadi aku mendapat telephone dari klien kita dari India, katanya gambar anak buahmu, Suigetsu itu ada yang salah. Memangnya tidak kau cek lagi? Arsitek macam apa kau ini." Tsunade yang emosi karena entah salah siapa mengomeli Sasuke.

" Eh, apa, maaf, tapi tidak mungkin bagian mana yang salah. Waktu itu aku sudah mengecek gambar itu sebelum dikirim ke India. Apa Suigetsu anda panggil juga besok?" Sasuke panik yang tadinya tidur dikasur langsung berdiri menghadap jendela karena selama ini ia tidak pernah ceroboh tapi entah mengapa kali ini dia ceroboh.

" Iya, tentu, saya panggil dia. Pokoknya besok kau dan Suigetsu harus jelaskan pada saya kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi." Tsunade sudah lebih tenang sekarang, " Tadi berhubung saya sedang pergi jadi saya belum mengecek gambar yang di kirim dari India. Kau tau tadi aku bingung, jadi kutelephone kau tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, akhirnya kutlephone Shikamaru yang ada di pabrik. Mungkin gambar itu sudah dicek oleh Shikamaru, jadi besok Shikamaru juga akan datang untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Kau beri tahu Gaara dia akan rapat tanpa Shikamaru."

" Memangnya Shikamaru belum memberitahu Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dengan berjalan mondar-mandir.

" Aku percaya pasti belum diberitahu. Dia tadi sibuk sekali dipabrik. Tolong beri tahu Gaara."-tuuuut- diputus lagi, memang tidak ada kata selamat malam atau basa basi.

" Oh my God, itu merekanya saja yang tidak biasa membaca gambar dasar India idiot, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha salah, tidak, tidak mungkin." Sasuke teriak kesal lalu menjatuhkan badannya kekasur dengan kasar, " Aduh apa ini? " tanpa sengaja waktu ia membanting badannya ke kasur ia menindih dompet yang lumayan tebal milik pria yang tadi diserempetnya," Akh! Sialan." Sasuke berteriak lalu melempar dompet itu dan uangnya berserakan di lantai apartement.

" Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, aku ini, akh!" Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi tidur, walau ia yakin tidak mungkin bisa tidur, " Aku salah apa sih Tuhan?"

**Rumah Ino dan Sai**

" Hey, Naruto, kau mau kerja dimana?" Tanya Ino yang duduk disebelah Naruto yang baru saja memasukan satu sendok terakhir dari rendangnya.

" Ah, apa dikantor Sai ada lowongan menjadi office boy atau apalah?" Naruto meminum air putih yang ada di depannya lalu melanjutkan berbicara, " Yah, aku ini hanya sampai SMA, karena tidak ada yang bisa membiayai aku untuk sampai SMK."

" Yah, aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa jadi supir tidak harus office boy kan? Bisa juga jadi supir taksi." Usul Ino.

" Hm.. apa aku kerja di restaurant mewah?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hah, kalau disana kau harus menjadi orang yang tegap, sopan, dan cekatan." Kata Ino sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya," Jadi tukang las saja. Kalau sudah professional kan bisa mengelas pipa-pipa besar."

" Itu butuh kesabaran yang diatas rata-rata, aku ini kan tidak sabaran." Tolak Naruto.

" Mungkin bisa dicoba dulu, kau kursus mengelas seperti Sai kira-kira sampai 6G baru kamu bisa mengelas pipa-pipa besar. Tapi pertama-tama sampai 3G sudah bisa mengelas yang ringan-ringan dulu, akan kutanya pada Sai nanti. Apa kau tertarik?" tawar Ino.

" Hm… boleh dicoba. Tapi sepertinya pekerjaan mengelas kurang cocok denganku." Naruto masih bingung.

" Ah, iya juga sih, percuma kalau dipaksakan." Ino akhirnya berpikir lagi.

" Memang kursusnya dimana? Nama tempat kursusnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Itu BLK, di condet." Jawab Ino singkat, " Lumayan jauh sih."

" Ah, kalau lumayan sih tidak masalah, masalahnya aku tidak, um, bagaimana bilangnya yaa." Naruto tidak niat.

" Kalau kau tidak cocok ya, sudah kau mau bekerja dimana dan jadi apa?" Tanya Ino yang juga bingung sama Naruto.

" Yang, mudah aku jadi office boy saja dikantor tempat Sai mengelas. Dimana kantornya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ino.

" Di Cikarang, tapi itu pabrik jadi kantornya tidak terlalu besar. Pesuruhnya juga tidak terlalu banyak sudah cukup." Jelas Ino.

" Hei, Ino, Sai pulang jam berapa sih? Aku mau tanya-tanya soal pekerjaan nih." Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan ke jendela dan melihat banyak motor dan mobil berseliweran.

" Dia, bisa besok pulangnya. Paling jam tiga siang." Kata Ino lalu mencuci piring dan gelas yang dipakai Naruto tadi untuk makan rendang.

" Yah, masih lama sekali dong. Kau tidur saja Ino, biar aku yang kunci pintu. Sai bawa kunci pintu cadangan kan?" Naruto yang kasihan pada Ino niat untuk membantu Ino.

" Ah,iya nih aku lelah sekali. Sai bawa kok kunci, tolong ya, kunci pintu aku mau langsung tidur. Selamat malam. Oh, iya, terima kasih." Ino langsung melangkah ke kamarnya.

" Huff, aku jadi teringat dompetku. Dimana sekarang yaa?" kata Naruto sambil mematikan lampu dapur, " Akh, sudahlah aku tidak tahu. Berakhir sudah hidupku."

" Laki-laki itu benar-benar kurang ajar." Lalu Naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sambil duduk disofa ungu.

_**Flash Back**_

Naruto keluar dari café tempat dia bekerja dengan muka lesu, tentu saja karena dia baru saja mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Statusnya kini hanya pengangguran, dia harus cepat dapat pekrjaan nanti ia tidak bisa menghidupi ayahnya di desa. Pikirannya kosong, ia berjalan tapi tidak konsentrasi kepada sekelilingnya, kepalanya menunduk dan menemukan kaleng bekas minuman ringan, dan sejak kapan ia berpikir bahwa kaleng bekas itu menjadi sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada dirinya sendiri, Naruto, menendang kaleng bekas itu keras-keras lalu jatuh sekitar tiga meter dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Lalu ia berjalan kearah kaleng itu lalu menendangnya tapi tidak terlalu keras sehingga hanya jatuh sekitar satu meter dari arah dia berdiri.

Sambil menendangi kaleng itu pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk kedepannya untuk bertahan hidup di sini dan menghidupi ayahnya. ' Aku, bodoh, kenapa aku berhenti sih. Tapi aku memang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan bosku, akh! Tapi apa yang akan kukerjakan sekarang?' pikiran-pikiran macam itu hanya berkutat diotak Naruto sekarang wujudnya ada disitu tapi pikirannya sedang melayang-layang. Dia hanya berjalan tanpa peduli apapun.

Saat ia menyebrang masih dalam keadaan menendang-nendang kaleng bekas dan bengong. Ia tidak peduli akan ada mobil yang bisa saja menyerempetnya atau mungkin menabraknya.

TIIIIIINNNNN TTTIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN. Klakson dari mobil Chevrolet Captiva yang sudah menyerempet Naruto, lalu ia jatuh terduduk.

" Aduuh, siapa yang menabrakku?" kata Naruto berusaha berdiri, lalu menggedor kaca mobil itu, " Hei, kau keluar, bagaimana sih nyetir mobil?"

Lalu pengemudi mobil itu membuka kaca mobilnya dan melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, " Heh, kau yang melamun, menyebrang itu jangan melamun, bodoh!"

" Heh, kau juga siapa suruh menyetir pakai kacamata hitam malam-malam begini! Sakit tahu aku jatuh terduduk." Hardik Naruto.

Pengemudi berambut hitam itu menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit, " Huh? Terserah aku, apa urusanmu?"

" Kau ini !! Tidak boleh malam-malam mengemudi menggunakan kacamata hitam, mana terlihat jalan dan orang-orang yang menyebrang hasilnya adalah aku yang terserempet olehmu." Teriak Naruto keras, " Turun kau!"

Pengemudi itu melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu turun dari mobil, " Mau apa kau?"

" Aku mau kau bilang maaf." Pinta Naruto dengan cara memaksa makhluk yang ada didepannya.

" Cih, pada dasar apa aku meminta maaf padamu?" Ia berkata dengan dinginnya.

" Akh! Kau hanya perlu minta maaf kepadaku karena kau menyerempetku tadi!" Naruto makin emosi.

" Hah, kau ini, aku tidak bersalah." Pengemudi dengan wajah dingin itu menolak permintaan Naruto yang sederhana.

" Sombong sekali kau, kau hanya kusuruh minta maaf saja karena kau berbuat salah kepadaku." Naruto mencengkram jas yang dipakai pengemudi itu.

" Huh? Tak berguna aku minta maaf padamu, menyingkir dariku se-ka-rang kau mengotori setelanku." Pengemudi tampan berambut hitam tapi kurang ajar itupun makin habis kesabarannya.

" Minta maaf ayo minta maaf kepadaku sekarang!" Naruto tidak menyingkirkan badannya dari si pengemudi yang menyerempetnya.

Tapi ia tidak bilang kata maaf sekalipun, ia malah mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sepuluh lembar uang seratus ribuan, " Kau orang tak mampu kan? Pasti kau butuh ini untuk membuatmu menyingkir dariku idiot!"

Naruto yang kesal karena perkataan orang ter-sengak didunia itu sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu melayangkan tinjuan maut kehidung orang itu. Mungkin hidungnya sudah patah Karen Naruto yang meninju saja tangannya sudah perih.

" Aduuh, kurang ajar kau rambut kuning, akh! Sialan, kau perlu uang kan? Kenapa menonjoku, sialan." Si rambut hitam merintih kesakitan.

" Hah, kau yang kurang ajar aku kan hanya minta kau minta maaf bukan mengejekku orang tak mampu atau apalah itu dan memberikanku uang. Aku tidak butuh uang!" Naruto berbohong, sebenarnya uang tadi cukup untuk makan dia dan gaji terakhirnya untuk dikirimkan ke ayahnya, tapi karena harga diri yang tinggi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa peduli banyak pandangan tertuju padanya.

_**Flash Back End**_

" Memang benar-benar kurang ajar tuh pengemudi sinting. Apa iya ya dia yang mengambil dompetku, di situ kan ada photoku nanti kalau aku disantet gimana dong! Hii, tidak, tidak, mungkin." Naruto lalu bangkit dari sofa dan mengunci pintu juga mematikan lampu lalu pergi tidur dan siap memulai hari baru, saatnya mencari pekerjaan baru.

* * *

Okiieees, pada mau jadi yaoi atau best friend...?? di jawab lewat review yaaa...

cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul waktu liat ayah saya kena marah sama kliennya gara-gara gambar yang dia dikirim ada kesalahan, yeep, reaksi ayah saya adalah sama seperti reaksi Sasuke itu...

Reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Okeh, chap dua sudah jadi dan saya memutuskan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto adalah cinta bukan sahabat karena berdasarkan review banyak yang minta yaoi... Gomen ne yang udah minta persahabatan...

Saya salah dichap one, Naruto bilang pendidikannya hanya sampai SMA ga punya duit untuk ngelanjutin ke SMK harusnya kuliah yaa... salah nulis

Thank's for all review:

stellar.alerion

lil-ecchan: Maaf best friendnya tidak bisa saya terapkan disini. Apakah masih mau membaca fict ini?

katakana 13

VongoLa ArcobaLeno

mirube-chhi: Maaf best friendnya tidak bisa saya terapkan disini. Apakah masih mau membaca fic ini?

dark aprhodite

Nakamura arigatou

Akina Takahasi: Maaf best friendnya tidak bisa saya terapkan disini. Apakah masih mau membaca fic ini?

play me 'till noon

Sabaku No Karou

Medeline: Maaf best friendnya tidak bisa saya terapkan disini. Apakah masih mau membaca fic ini?

Disclaimer: Cerita punya saya tokohnya punya mas Masashi

**

* * *

Apartement Sasuke Uchiha**

Alarm berbunyi jam setengah tujuh. Sasuke mematikan alarm yang mengganggu acara tidurnya. Sasuke memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

' Tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Tapi aku harus bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah sialan itu di kantor.' pikirnya sambil mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Lalu dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

" Susu, jus tomat, roti tiga potong, dan secangkir teh. Cukup untuk mengisi perut ", ujarnya lalu menyantap makanan itu di meja makan dengan santai, " Surat kabar untuk hari ini mungkin sudah datang."

Dia membuka pintu dan mengambil Jakarta Post yang berada di handle pintu apartmentnya. Lalu melangkah ke meja makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang dilengakpi dengan Jakarta Post yang sedang dibacanya.

**Rumah Ino dan Sai **

Jam setengah tujuh di meja makan yang sederhana sudah tersedia nasi goreng di lengkapi dengan air mineral, " Hei, Naruto aku sudah selesai membuat sarapan, ayo cepat dimakan nanti dingin lho!" kata Ino dari dapur.

" Yaa, aku baru selesai ganti baju." teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto yang sudah segar di pagi hari menghampiri Ino yang sedang makan di meja makan, " Pagi Ino, hari ini aku yang membersihkan rumah kau langung saja ke toko bunga."

" He? Tapi kenapa kau sudah mandi? Kalau mau membersihkan rumah harusnya kau belum mandi nanti juga keringatan kalau bersih-bersih percuma juga kau mandi . " nasehat Ino sambil memperhatikan dengan heran Naruto yang sedang makan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Naruto menelan makanannya lalu berkata, " Ah, biar saja nanti kalau keringatan mandi lagi beres kan !!"

" Dari pada kau membersihkan rumah lebih baik cari kerjaan saja sana, biar kan saja rumah ini kan rumahku jadi aku saja yang membersihkannya ", larang Ino, " Kecuali kamar yang kau tiduri kalau itu bagianmu."

" Tidak Ino, tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang memersihkan rumah ini." kata Naruto keras kepala.

" Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membersihkan rumah ini mungkin aku akan untung karena tidak perlu capek-capek bersihiin rumah, tapi kalau kau tidak segera mencari pekerjaan siapa yang akan memberikan uang kepada ayahmu kalau kau tidak bekerja." ujar Ino bijaksana.

" Ah, benar juga apa yang kau katakan Ino, aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan sementara mungkin yang seperti office boy atau supir dulu baru sambil bekerja aku sekolah, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Ino.

" Heh pikir pakai otakmu ", katanya sambil menyentuh kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya, " Kalau kau sekolah mana cukup uangnya apalagi kerjaanmu hanya sebagai office boy atau supir ."

" Iya juga sih. Jadi aku akan kerja begitu saja ??" Naruto yang kecewa pada dirinya sendiri berkata.

" Kau tahu kan, kau bersekolah hanya sampai SMA saja tidak lebih, hanya itu yang bisa kau kerjakan." jelas Ino.

" Kalau begitu aku kerja di toko bungamu saja." kata Naruto menimbang-nimbang.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan pegawai Naruto, maaf." tolak Ino sopan.

" Oh, begitu ", kata Naruto lesu, " Apa boleh buat, aku tunggu Sai pulang lalu akan ku tanya dia tentang lowongan pekerjaan."

" Yaa, terserah kau, pokoknya kau harus dapat pekerjaan sebelum akhir bulan ", kata Ino memperingatkan lalu dia bangkit dari kursi menuju kamar mandi, " Jadi kau yang membersihkan rumah yaa, katamu kan menunggu Sai pulang dia kan pulang jam tiga sore. Aku sehabis mandi langsung ke toko bunga."

" Yaah, sama saja kalau begitu aku yang membersihkan rumah." kata Naruto.

**Di Kantor daerah Sudirman pukul 11.44**

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan muka kesal karena Tsunade menuduh dia dan anak buahnya yang bersalah dan dia benar-benar harus kerja lembur untuk menyelesaikan kerjaan baru untuknya yaitu menyelsaikan masalah ini dengan orang yang berada di India seperti meminta maaf, menjelaskan, dan berdiskusi dengan orang India itu tentang apa yang direncanakannya.

" Hei, Sasuke." Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja mau ke ruang kerjanya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Nanti makan siang saja di Paregu, itu loh yakiniku yang kata temanku enak, mau tidak?" tawar Shikamaru kepada Sasuke yang menjelang stress.

" Hm.. bagaimana yah?" Sasuke menimbang-nimbang.

" Atau makan Bakmi Toko Tiga?" tawar Shikamaru lagi.

" Ah, tidak terima kasih." tolak Sasuke.

" Hei, sebenarnya aku mau membicarakan pekerjaan juga sih tapi kalau kau menolak aku pergi lagi ke pabrik." kata Shikamaru lalu berjalan ke arah tangga untuk turun.

" Shikamaru, aku mau makan siang, kebetulan aku butuh kau untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan orang India ini, otakmu kan bisa diandalkan." kata Sasuke lalu mengikuti Shikamaru untuk turun ketangga.

" Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru di tangga.

" Maksudmu?" Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

" Maksudku itu, apa kau benar-benar cari supir?" tanya Shikamaru tidak penting.

" Kupikir kau mau menanyaiku tentang pekerjaan. Ah, entahlah soal itu sedang tidak aku pikirkan lagi." jawab Sasuke.

" Oh, begitu." ujar Shikamaru singkat.

" Kemarin malam aku menyerempet orang aneh dan kau tau kenapa hidungku sedikit merah hari ini?" Sasuke yang berniat menceritakan masalah ini dengan Shikamaru.

" Hah, yang benar saja? Hidungmu pasti ditinju, tapi kenapa ditinju sampai begitu?" Shikamaru yang mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

" Aku menyerempetnya, dia menyuruhku meminta maaf padanya aku menolak. Aku lalu memberinya sejumlah uang dan berkata bahwa kau orang tidak mampu pasti kau membutuhkan ini. Lalu hidungku ini menjadi korban." jelas Sasuke kepada Shikamaru. Lalu mereka selesai menuruni tangga dan menuju parkiran.

Shikamaru terkekeh dan ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke, tentu saja bodoh kau merendahkannya tapi bukan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya melainkan, " Heh, lupakan saja orang itu nanti kau tambah stress dibuatnya."

" Hei, kita menuju rumah makan pakai mobilmu saja." kata Sasuke.

" Yaa.. terserah kau, kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan kunci Fortunernya dari saku celana.

" Bakmi Toko Tiga saja aku sudah lama tidak makan mie ayam." kata Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam Fortuner Shikamaru dan duduk dikursi depan sebelah pengemudi lalu memansang seatbeltnya.

**Bakmi Toko Tiga pukul 13.00**

" Aku saja yang bayar makanannya." kata Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari saku kiri celanyanya tapi..

' Kenapa aku bawa dompet orang yang kuserempet kemarin malam sih!' Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri.

Shikamaru yang sadar kenapa Sasuke memakai dompet butut seperti itu biasanya kan dia pakai dompet yang bermerk, " Sasuke itu dompetmu?"

Sasuke tidak akan bilang 'iya' karena nanti dikira Shikamaru dia ini tidak modis dan sebagainya, " Bukan ini dompet yang orang yang aku serempet kemarin."

" Kenapa kau bawa?" Shikamaru curiga.

Sasuke tidak tau mau menjawab apa akhirnya dia jawab sembarangan, " Terbawa olehku."

" Oh, boleh kulihat?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke meberikan dompet itu kepada Shikamaru.

' Aneh, Sasuke tidak mungkin salah bawa dia itu bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan.' pikir Shikamaru.

' Aduh, Shikamaru memikirkan apa yaa?' Sasuke yang sudah gelisah melihat Shikamaru dengan tatapan curiga ke dompet itu.

' Ada photonya lagi, tapi ini cowok sih tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukainya. Tapi, cowok ini manis sih mungkin saja iya, Sasuke menyukainya.' pikiran Shikamaru mulai tidak sehat.

' Apa yang kau pikirkan Shikamaru !!' Sasuke melihat kea rah Shikamaru terus.

' Aneh.' Shikamaru tambah curiga.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan !!' Sasuke makin bingung.

" Shikamaru, tolong kembalikan dompet itu." akhirnya Sasuke berbicara juga.

" Boleh kutanya kenapa dompet ini bisa ada ditanganmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan dompet butut itu kepada Sasuke.

" Itu saat dia menonjokku mungkin dompet yang ada di tangannya itu terjatuh." jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

" Dan kau tidak mengenbalikannya?" Shikamaru makin tambah tertarik.

" Orangnya sudah pergi saat aku mengambil dompet ini." Sasuke tidak mau jawab macam-macam nanti ditanyanya juga macam-macam lagi.

**Rumah Ino dan Sai pukul 15.10**

" Aku pulang…!!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu dan langsung disambut oleh Naruto.

" Sai.. aku sudah lama menunggumu, aku mau tanya macam-macam kepadamu." kata Naruto semangat.

" Apa?" tanya Sai disertai senyum khasnya lalu duduk di sofa.

" Um… apa tempat kerjamu membutuhkan office boy?" tanya Naruto.

" Aku kerja di pabrik kantornya juga tidak terlalu luas jadi tidak ada lowongan untuk menjadi office boy." kata Sai menjelaskan.

" Yaah." Naruto putus asa.

" Tapi, untuk apa kau tanya-tanya pekerjaan? Kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Sai.

" Aku memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaanku jadi sekarang aku membutuhkan pekerjaan tapi karena tidak ada lowongan jadi aku harus cari pekerjaan baru sendiri." jelasnya pada Sai.

" Untuk jadi office boy sih mungkin kau bisa coba di kantor daerah Sudirman, disana tempat relasi atasanku mereka sudah sering bekerja sama. Mungkin aku bisa membantu, aku cukup sering kesana. Juga aku lumayan dekat dengan beberapa office boy disitu." kata Sai yang mau menuju ke dapur.

" Ah, yang benar Sai? Boleh aku minta alamatnya?" Naruto yang sekarang terlihat lebih ceria.

" Boleh, tentu saja. Sebentar yaa, aku catatkan." ujar Sai dengan memakai senyumannya yang aneh lalu mengambil note dan mencatat alamat kantor itu.

" Hiaaaaaa terima kasih Tuhan." Naruto teriak saking semangatnya.

" Ini alamatnya. Jangan senang dulu, memangnya kau lansung diterima bekerja disana?" kata Sai sambil memberikan kertas yang berisi alamat kantor dan pada saat mengatakan ' Jangan senang dulu, memangnya kau lansung diterima bekerja disana?' disertai dengan senyuman yang membuat kesal Naruto.

" Haaaaah, kau ini bukannya mendukungku. Payah!" Naruto kesal.

" Kau ke sana mau naik apa?" tanya Sai.

" Naik angkutan umum lah! Tapi.." Naruto bingung, " Aku tidak ada uang untuk naik angkutan umum."

" Oh itu. Kau kuberikan uang nih, dua puluh ribu cukup kan?" kata Sai sambil mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

" Hua makasih Sai, uang ini akan kukembalikan pasti." kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sai.

" Tidak perlu, itu kuberikan padamu ikhlas kok !" ujar Sai sambil berusaha menyingkir dari pelukan Naruto.

" Tidak, akan aku kembalikan pasti kalau tidak kau usir aku dari rumahmu." kata Naruto masih dalam posisi memeluk Sai.

" Terserah kau, tapi lepaskan aku." pinta Sai yang sudah sesak nafas.

" Ah, iya." akhirnya Naruto menyingkir dari Sai.

" Memangnya uangmu kemana?" tanya Sai yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk tapi di kursi meja makan.

" Hilang saat aku diserempet orang." Jelas Naruto.

" Oh." Sai hanya meng-ohkan saja.

" Kau pasti lelah Sai, istirahat saja sana aku tahu kau sedang tidak bisa mendengar ocehanku kan." kata Naruto yang sadar diri.

" Iya, aku juga mau istirahat kok." kata Sai kali ini dengan senyuman yang tulus.

**Keesokan Paginya di Rumah Ino dan Sai**

" Selamat pagi, Naruto, Sai." sapa Ino ramah begitu Sai dan Naruto keluar dari kamar tidur.

" Pagi Ino." jawab mereka bersamaan.

" Naruto hari ini kau mau melamar jadi office boy di daerah Sudirman?" tanya Ino untuk basa basi sebenarnya dia sudah tau dari Sai.

" Iya, aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan itu." Naruto yang lebih semangat dari hari sebelumnya.

" Oh, baguslah kau lebih bersemangat sekarang." kata Sai sambil memakan bubur ayam yang dinyatakan sebagai sarapannya hari ini.

" Iya lah, harus, kalau tidak semangat mungkin aku tidak akan diterima nanti." Ino terus menyemangati Naruto.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka dan pergi dari rumah untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, begitu juga Naruto yang mau melamar kerjaan walaupun hanya menjadi office boy, tapi tidak mengapa lah yang penting dapat upah.

**Di Kantor daerah Sudirman pukul 08.05**

' Kantornya tidak terlalu besar tapi lumayan lah. Mobil-mobil pegawainya juga keren-keren. Ayo Naruto kau tidak boleh gugup !!' pikir Naruto sambil terus melangkah masuk ke dalam.

" Ya, pak. Kira-kira kapan bapak sampai di Jakarta?" Sasuke yang baru memasuki kantor dalam keadaan sedang telephone.

' Wah, orang yang telephone itu rambutnya aneh sekali kelihatan sekali orangnya sok.' Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menyalipnya tadi menuju tangga. Dia tidak sadar bahwa orang itu yang mengambil barang berharga kepunyaannya yaitu dompet yang berisi uang yang ia butuhkan untuk dikirimkan untuk ayahnya.

………………………………….

" Wah, mbak, jadi saya diterima nih?" tanya Naruto semangat.

" Iya, kau diterima karena disini memang kami kurang pekerja, jadi selamat yaa." kata si mbak yang nerima Naruto tadi.

" Jadi, kapan saya mulai kerja?" Naruto penasaraan.

" Itu sih terserah, kau mau mulai kapan? Sekarang juga bisa besok juga bisa kalau lusa tidak bisa." jelas mbak itu.

" Ah, ya, saya sekarang saja mulai kerja. Apa saya perlu ganti seragam?" ya, Naruto kelewat semangat.

" Oh, iya. Ayo ikut saya, saya tunjukin ke pantry." ujar si mbak yang baik hati.

………………………………….

" Ehm, Lee, ini anak baru dibantu yaa tolong ajarkan dia macam-macam." kata mbak itu kepada pemuda aneh yang dipanggil Lee tadi.

" Naruto ini Lee, Lee ini Naruto." mbak itu memperkenalkan Naruto kepada Lee. Lalu mereka saling menjabat tangan.

" Saya tinggal yaa." kata si Mbak keluar dari pantry.

" Hei, kau Naruto. Kalau disini pakai seragam ini yaa ", kata Lee semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto keras-keras lalu menyerahkan seragam office boy ke Naruto, " Kalau kerja yang semangat yaa, kau kan masih muda."

" I..iya.." Naruto kesakitkan karena punggungnya di pukul-pukul lebih tepatnya.

Narutopun pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam office boy.

" Hei, Naruto kau cocok sekali pakai seragam itu." ujar Lee sambil mengacungkan dua jempol.

' Maksudnya aku pantas jadi office boy begitu?' pikir Naruto.

" Em.. Naruto ini teh untuk Sasuke di lantai dua tolong diantar yaa, ini pekerjaan pertamamu lho!" perintah Lee.

" Iya, oke. Akan saya antar." Naruto semangat melakukan pekerjaannya.

" Ruangannya yang paling ujung jangan lupa. Semangat oke!!" yel-yel Lee.

" Iya." Naruto keluar dari pantry menuju kelantai dua dimana pria yang bernama Sasuke itu berada.

Chapter two Finish

* * *

Oke chap dua rada ngebosenin. Tapi chap tiga mulai deh, ntar ada ribut-ribut.

btw, nanti pada mau ada lemon ga? duh saya nulisnya ada yang salah ga??

Baca fic saya yang What Happend in High School? juga iaaa...

So, review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ini cerita kecepetan updatenya.. ckckckck. Kemarin Lee manggil Sasuke nggak pake tuan tp sekarang pake karna kmaren itu salah.. maap yaa...

Thank's for review:

stellar.alerion, Varanoia -Trinity-, AkiRasOuChi, Sabaku No Karou, Nakamura arigatou, katakana13, VongoLa ArcobaLeno.

Enjoy!

* * *

" Kenapa Naruto baru hari pertama kau sudah membuat keributan?" Lee terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

" Dia yang salah kepadaku, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan dompetku ini." kata Naruto dengan wajah senang, kesal, merasa bersalah.

" Tapi, kau membuat satu kesalahan pada hari pertama kau bekerja. Aku bilang memang harus bersemangat tapi jangan sampai memukul tuan Sasuke, dia itu orang penting di perusahaan." jelas Lee kepada Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi dalam pantry dengan memeganggi dompet bututnya.

" Yaah, aku minta maaf. Apa aku akan dapat SP?" tanya Naruto dengan muka berharap –bahwa aku tidak mau mendapat SP-.

" Tentu akan dapat SP. Bagaimana sih kau kan sudah membuat masalah dalam hari pertamamu bekerja?" ujar Lee dengan muka pasrah dan kembali bersemangat begitu mengatakan, " Tapi, kau tahu dengan menghajar tuan Sasuke itu sungguh luar biasa dia kan manusia paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kutemui semua orang tidak menyukainya tapi dia sangat berpotensi jadi Bu direktur kita, Tsunade tidak mungkin akan memecatnya."

Kening Naruto berkerut samar, " Ah, ya, dia makhluk paling menjengkelkan kau betul."

" Hei, Naruto apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau menceritakan kejadian di ruangan tuan Sasuke tadi?" Lee jadi benar-benar bersemangat.

" Kau, berhentilah memanggilnya dengan tuan, tolong tuannya itu dihilangkan." pinta Naruto karena dia merasa risih karena panggilan Lee kepada Sasuke terlalu seperti menghormatinya padahal kenyataannya Lee benci Sasuke.

" Oh, jadi, apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau menceritakan kejadian di ruangan Sasuke tadi?" kata Lee dengan menghilangkan kata 'tuan' di depan nama Sasuke.

" Aku tidak keberatan." Naruto mulai bercerita.

_**Flashback**_

' Dimana ruangan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, ' Di paling ujung lantai dua. Hm… bingo itu dia.'

Naruto memasuki ruangan di paling ujung dari lantai dua. Lalu dia melihat kosong tidak ada orang dia hanya melihat kursi hitam tinggi yang menghadap kearah jendela dan sekarang kursi itu berputar dan melihat Naruto membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh hangat yang bengong melihat laki-laki yang sekarang menghadap ke arahnya.

" Siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

" Oh, aku mau memberikan teh ini pada anda, tuan Sasuke?" Naruto dengan ragu-ragu karena takut salah.

" Office boy baru ya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

" Iya, tuan." jawab Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan membawa nampan.

" Tapi, sepertinya kamu salah masuk ruangan, saya bukan Sasuke. Ruangannya ada disebelah ruangan saya." ujar pria itu membenarkan.

" Oh, maaf. Lalu anda siapa? Maaf kalau lancang. " kata Naruto sopan.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa, saya Neji Hyuuga. Kamu siapa?" tanya Neji setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Saya Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal," lalu Naruto berjalan keluar pintu, " Sekali lagi, maaf sudah menggangu."

Lalu Naruto menutup pintu dan menuju ruangan sebelahnya untuk menemui Sasuke dan memberikan tehnya.

" Lho, kok, kosong?" Naruto bingung setiap masuk ruangan pasti yang pertama ia lihat kosong tidak ada orang.

Naruto tetap berjalan masuk dan melihat sebuah drawing board, Naruto yang belum pernah melihat drawing board jadi penasaran dan ingin melihatnya dengan lebih dekat. Tapi sebelum Naruto melaksanakan niatnya ada seseorang dari balik pintu yang sekarang ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto membalikan badannya ke arah pintu dan melihat pria rambut aneh.

' Hah? Jadi ini yang namanya tuan Sasuke?' Naruto kaget sekali begitu melihat Sasuke.

" Kau !!" Sasuke tercengang begitu melihat orang di depannya.

" Maaf, tuan Sasuke saya tidak bermaksud lancang, saya hanya ingin meletakan teh yang anda pesan tadi." kata Naruto ramah lalu meletakan teh itu di meja kerja Sasuke.

" Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Sasuke tambah bingung karena Naruto tidak sama sekali ingat waktu dia menyeempetnya atau pura-pura lupa.

" Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" dahi Naruto berkerut.

" Oh, kau benar-benar tidak ingat rupanya." kata Sasuke dengan gaya berpikir.

" Tapi, kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Naruto makin bingung.

" Oh, kalau kita memang belum pernah bertemu, jadi saya akan memberikan hadiah pertemuan kepadamu." ujar Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kelicikan.

" Hadiah?" Naruto yang sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dari tadi dikatakan Sasuke jadi makin bingung.

" Sudahlah cepat tutup matamu akan kuberikan hadiah special." kata Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

" Tutup mata, maksud anda?" Naruto sekarang sudah mulai ngeri dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke mulai gelisah.

Sasuke makin mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya, " Ayolah tutup matamu, ada hadiah."

" Ta..ta..tapi." Naruto sekarang mulai mundur beberapa langkah begitu melihat Sasuke mendekat.

" Tutup saja, atau akan kusekap di sini?" Sasuke mengancam.

' Apa disekap??' Naruto yang bodoh percaya saja. Mana mungkin Sasuke menyekapnya , bisa ribut nanti.

" Ba..ba..iklah." lalu Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan rasa takut.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto merasa ada yang menyentuh hidungnya pelan dan nafas hangat di telinganya lalu Sasuke membisikan sesuatu, " Hei, akan kubuat kau menikmatinya, manis", nafas hangat dan sentuhan di hidung menghilang lalu disusul dengan rasa nyeri di bagian hidung dan hangat keluar dari lubang hidungnya, Sasuke meninju hidung Naruto.

" Aduuh, apa maksud anda?" Naruto kaget lalu dengan cepat mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

" Maksudnya untuk balas dendam." jelas Sasuke singkat lalu merapikan gulungan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya.

" Balas dendam? Saya salah apa pada anda?" Naruto yang sekarang mulai terlihat kesal.

" Kau ini memang bodoh begitu saja tidak ingat." ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek lalu duduk di kursi dan menyeruput tehnya.

" Bodoh !! apalagi maksudmu, hah??" Naruto sekarang tidak bersikap sopan lagi melainkan kembali kesikap aslinya.

" Iya, kau tidak ingat kalau kau pernah meninjuku juga sampai hidungku berdarah." lalu Sasuke kembali fokus di depan layar komputer.

" Meninjumu !! Kapan? Aku saja baru bertemu dengan kau sekarang !!" Naruto yang sekarang berposisi di depan komputer Sasuke.

Sasuke menengadah dan berkata, " Pernah kau ingat ada seseorang yang kau tinju ?"

" Pernah, tapi bukan kau !!" Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

" Tahu dari mana orang itu bukan aku ?" tanya Sasuke santai.

" Eh? " Naruto masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

" Aku orang yang kau tinju artinya aku adalah orang yang menyerempetmu, idiot!" Sasuke yang capek buat teka-teki agar perjumpaannya persis seperti yang di suatu film memakai dialog yang sukar dipahami tapi dia sedang berbicara dengan orang bodoh jadi percuma juga.

" Jadi, kau yang waktu itu ?" Naruto baru paham sekarang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan capek.

" Hoaa… kurang ajar kau! Akan kubalas pukulanmu tadi." tidak menunggu lama pipi kiri Sasuke bengkak.

" Hei, kau memukulku lagi? Harusnya impas dong!" hardik Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang sudah bengkak.

" Hah, masa bodoh, kau yang memulai duluan waktu itu." Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci.

" Cih! Sial kau, bodoh!" Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas.

" Waktu aku meninjumu di tempat kejadian dompetku hilang." Naruto makin jengkel. Padahal soal dompet jatuh itu bukan salah Sasuke.

" Padahal, kalau kau menerima uangku dan pergi masalahnya pasti akan tidak seperti ini." Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan.

" Siapa yang mau menerima uangmu itu, kau ini merendahkanku saja." Naruto ingin meninju Sasuke lagi.

" Hah, kau ingin dompetmu kembali?" tanya Sasuke.

" Tentu saja, tapi mana mungkin?" Naruto sekarang sudah lebih tenang.

Sasuke memukul pipi kiri Naruto lalu mengambil dompet itu dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke arah Naruto yang terlempar ke dinding.

" Sialan kau! " Naruto yang hendak memukul Sasuke tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

" Berhenti menggangguku, kau cepat pergi sana." usir Sasuke.

" Ah, sombong sekali kau!!" dengan cepat kaki Naruto menendang perut Sasuke.

" Bodoh kau, sakit!" lalu Sasuke memukulnya dibagian perut menggunakan tangan kanan karena tangan kirinya menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak memukulnya tadi.

Naruto membalas dengan pukulan di dada kiri Sasuke dan pukulan itu sangat keras, Sasuke merasa sakit sekali, tentu saja karena Naruto memukulnya di bagian jantung. Sasuke tetap membalasnya dengan menyikutnya berkali-kali di bagian perut Naruto. Naruto juga tidak mau kalah ia memukuli kepala Sasuke terus menerus dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya masih ditahan oleh Sasuke. Perekelahian itu tentu menimbulkan suara gaduh sehingga Neji dari ruangan sebelah masuk lalu melerai mereka berdua.

" Cukup, cukup." Neji melerai mereka dan untungnya hanya perlu beberapa detik mereka berhenti. Keadaan mereka sangat parah sekali, mulai dari memar di sekujur tubuh sampai darah di sekitar wajah.

" Maaf, tuan Neji." lalu Naruto segera pergi dari ruangan Sasuke tapi di tahan Neji.

" Jangan pergi, jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji dengan nada kesal.

" Tidak perlu dijelaskan, biarkan dia pergi Neji." Sasuke yang muak melihat Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja pergi dari ruangan dan berjalan di sertai tatapan heran dari para karyawan lainnya.

_**Flashback End**_

" Waah, kau bisa-bisanya berkelahi dengan Sasuke itu yaa." Lee tertawa.

" Kau ini bukannya prihatin aku luka-luka seperti ini tapi ikut senang juga tidak apa-apa kan aku sudah menemukan dompetku nanti setelah aku pulang akan aku kirimkan ke ayahku di desa." Naruto kembali senang.

" Sini, biar aku obati lukamu." Lee mendekati Naruto dan mengompres luka Naruto.

**Ruangan Sasuke setelah perkelahian**

" Kenapa kau berkelahi dengannya, Sasuke?" kata Neji yang sekarang duduk di sofa ruangan Sasuke sambil membuka baju Sasuke.

" Haah, karena dia itu orang yang kuserempet waktu itu. Ingat tidak?" kata Sasuke di sebelahnya sambil meringis kesakitan pada saat Neji menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya.

" Oh, aku ingat. Sasuke dada kirimu sakit apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ini berbahaya." Tawar Neji.

" Tidak perlu, ini hanya memar kau kompres saja dengan air dingin juga akan sembuh." tolak Sasuke.

" Aku mencemaskanmu Sasuke ayolah kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa luka ini ", lalu tangan Neji bergerak pelan dari dada Sasuke menuju ke arah pipi kiri Sasuke yang bengak dan mengelusnya, " Ini juga sakit ?"

Sasuke merintih kesakitan," Iya, bagian itu juga."

" Aku lihat dia juga memukul kepalamu, apa di bagian itu sakit juga?" tanya Neji khawatir.

" Hm… ya, sedikit tidak terlalu sakit." jelas Sasuke.

Neji mulai meletakan handuk dingin di dada kiri Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa," Kau rebahkan dirimu saja." Sasuke menurutinya.

" Ini handuk dingin sekali." kata Sasuke sambil melihat ke dadanya.

Neji meraba handuk itu," Sudahlah, biarkan saja biar cepat sembuh."

Lalu Neji mengambil handuk dengan ukuran kecil dan di dalamnya ada es batu lalu di usapkan ke pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menahan sakit, " Sasuke, harusnya kau minta maaf pada anak yang bernama Naruto itu."

" Namanya Naruto?" Sasuke heran.

" Iya, kau belum kenal?" tanya Neji sambil terus menempelkan es batu yang di balut oleh handuk kecil ke pipi kiri Sasuke,

" Aku belum tahu namanya. Tadi kau bilang minta maaf?" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengabaikan.

" Jangan begitu, waktu itu kau yang salah harusnya kau yang minta maaf." Nasehat Neji seperti ayah sedang memberitahu bahwa itu tidak baik kepada anak laki-lakinya yang masih berusia Sembilan tahun.

" Dia meninjuku duluan jadi hari ini aku membalasnya." kata Sasuke membela dirinya sendiri.

" Waktu itu kau sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya sakit, jadi lebih baik kau minta maaf saja." ujar Neji tenang.

" Hah, aku tidak peduli." kata Sasuke masa bodoh.

" Dasar anak TK." Neji menggumam.

" Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke yang kurang jelas dengan kata Neji tadi bertanya.

" Ah, bukan apa-apa." kata Neji kaget.

**Jam makan malam **

" Ada apa Bu direktur tiba-tiba mengajak kita makan malam?" tanya Sasuke kepada Tsunade.

" Tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin ngobrol-ngobrol karena akhir-akhir ini kita jarang makan siang bersama." jelas Tsunade kepada kelima rekan bisnisnya.

" Iya, juga, aku jadi jarang melihat anda semua karena memang kita sangat sibuk." ujar Sakura Haruno.

" Ya, ya, ya kita makan-makan saja disini aku yang bayar. Aku senang perusahaanku bisa berjalan dengan baik, terima kasih. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku no Gaara terima kasih berkat anda berdua PT. Multicom Intermitra bisa sukses sampai seperti ini. Sakura Haruno dan Nara Shikamaru terima kasih berkat anda PT Multipanel bisa menjadi seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk Neji Hyuuga karena anda PT Wahanakarsa bisa begitu besar dan juga terima kasih bisa datang kemari, padahal perusahaan itu ada di Pekanbaru." kata Tsunade selaku orang yang mendirikan perusahaan ini bersama Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Neji.

" Ah, ya sama-sama." kata Sasuke singkat.

" Sama-sama, saya juga senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda." ujar Sakura sopan.

" Sama-sama Bu direktur." kata Neji.

" Kita mulai acara makan-makannya malam ini. Mari silahkan." tawar Tsunade.

" Sasuke, aku dengar dari Neji bahwa orang yang kau serempet itu jadi office boy di kantormu dan tadi siang kau berkelahi dengannya, ya tidak?" Shikamaru penasaraan.

" Iya, benar-benar keterlaluan." kata Sasuke dengan muka kesal begitu mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

" Apa Gaara tau tentang kejadian ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

" Tidak, untuk apa aku memberitahunya tidak penting." jawab Sasuke, lalu N 71 Shikamaru bergetar.

" Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Klien dari Perancis." lalu Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan dan melanjutkan acara telephonenya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, ia melihat Tsunade dan Sakura begitu akrab Neji dan Gaara sedang sibuk membicarakan bisnis tapi ia tidak tertarik pikirannya masih kacau balau tentang yang tadi siang dia masih terus memikirkan Naruto dan juga perkataan Neji. Dia masih bingung apa dia harus meminta maaf atau acuhkan saja si Naruto itu. Sasuke menganggap Naruto itu bodoh, aneh, dan menyebalkan, tapi hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin mencari sisi positif dari Naruto, dia bingung apa benar ada orang yang hanya mempunyai sisi buruk saja harusnya ada positifnya tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sisi positif itu dalam diri Naruto. Dia harus cari tahu apa sisi positif dari Naruto.

Chapter Three Finish

* * *

Nama PTnya itu beneran ada lho! cari aja di google pasti ada..heehhe, apalagi yang Wahanakarsa itu udah ada websitenya. Yang masih butut itu multipanel, itu pabrik sih.

Oh iya untuk yang muslim saya ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf Lahir dan Batin. X-tee juga minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung...

So, review?

P.S: kalau nulis kearah itu yang bener ke arah atau kearah? terus kalau tuan itu 't'nya huruf capital atau huruf kecil? yang tau mohon dijawab iya... thx


	4. Chapter 4

Hoa, dijamin chap ini bakal bikin anda sekalian bingung. Abisnya sasunarunya kecepetan deketnya. Sama ada OC di sini.

Thank's for all reviewer:

AkiRasOuChi, Nakamura Arigatou, Varanoia -Trinity-, Rin-chan.vaizard03, Sabaku No Kaoru, Medeline, Inuzumaki Helen, play me 'til noon, VongoLa ArcobaLeno, NejiDemon, mirube-chhi, and agNezcuT3

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya mas Masashi cerita gaje ini punya saya.

Settings: Jakarta, Bekasi, Jogja

* * *

" Enaknya, baru dapat gaji pertama." kata Lee sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menghitung uang gajinya yang tidak se berapa itu.

" Haah, ini untuk ayahku. Untuk makan aku masih numpang sama temanku." walaupun begitu Naruto tetap ceria-bodoh-

" Kalau begitu, untuk makan malam mau tidak aku traktir?" tawar Lee.

Naruto mengangguk senang, " Haa, boleh-boleh, dengan senang hati aku menerima tawaranmu."

" Aku tahu, pasti kau akan menerima tawaranku ini." kekeh Lee.

Telpon pantry pun berbunyi, " Biar aku yang angkat." ujar Naruto.

" Halo? Ya? Oh, baik-baik. Iya, oke, segera." lalu Naruto menutup telephone.

" Siapa?" tanya Lee.

" Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan." kata Naruto sambil memasukan gaji pertamanya ke saku kemeja.

" Memangnya ada kerjaan apa?" tanya Lee karena pertanyannya belum terjawab.

" Oh, itu hanya di suruh belanja tinta print, kertas, dan peralatan lain. Daftar belanjaan mau aku ambil di Shizune." jelas Naruto lalu dia bersiap-siap pulang.

" Mau langsung pulang? Tidak jadi makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Lee yang masih duduk di kursi pantry.

" Iya, kelihatannya sampai malam. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lain kali saja yaa." ujar Naruto yang sudah berada di pintu keluar pantry.

" Kalau langsung pulang, kapan kau serahkan barang-barang itu?" tanya Lee bingung,

" Ah, kau ini, jadi setelah belanja aku kembali ke kantor lalu menyerahkan barang itu dan langsung pulang." lalu Naruto langsung pergi.

**Di Lobby**

" Shizune, mana daftar belanjaannya?" tanya Naruto langsung begitu melihat Shizune di lobby.

" Ini. Naruto, nanti saat kau kembali mungkin kantor sudah tutup, jadi kau letakkan barang-barangnya di mejaku saja, aku ada di sana. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti saat kau sampai, pantry sudah di kunci, jadi kau sudah bawa barang-barangmu kan?" tanya Shizune.

" Sudah, bawaanku hanya amplop gaji saja. Aku berangkat dulu yaa." lalu Naruto melambai dan pergi meninggalkan Shizune di dalam kantor.

" Siapa itu?" suara berat itu muncul dari belakng Shizune. Lalu Shizune membalikan badan.

" Ah, Sasuke, kupikir siapa. Itu Naruto." Jawab Shizune yang agak kaget.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung keluar kantor menuju ke parkiran, ' Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak pernah melihat si bodoh itu.' pikir Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam Chevrolet Captivanya tidak lupa walaupun malam-malam dia tetap memakai kaca mata hitam.

' Tidak enak yah, jalan kaki ke toko. Perutku lapar lagi, harus tunggu sampai di rumah Ino dulu baru boleh makan, tidak mungkin aku memakai gaji ini untuk membeli makanan, semua gaji ini 'kan untuk ayah', pikir Naruto, ' Ayah apa kabarnya? Kapan-kapan aku ingin pulang ke Jogja, aku merindukannya. Sudah lama tidak di traktir makan gudeg, hehehehe.'

Naruto yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak berhati-hati. Mungkin dia ingin di serempet lagi? Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang menguntitnya dari tadi, " Hei, kau!" seseorang dari mereka memanggil Naruto dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

" Ya? Mau apa sih?" ujar Naruto dengan nada tidak ramah karena dia tahu bahwa mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

" Hoo, kasar sekali yaa." komentar seorang penjahat yang tidak punya sehelai rambut pun.

" Iya, dia berarti minta di kasarin juga." jawab orang yang berbaju merah memakai jacket jeans butut dan sudah sobek-sobek.

" Apaan sih? Kalian berdua mau apa?" Naruto mulai panik karena kelihatannya mereka sangat kasar.

" Kau ini, manis-manis tapi galak juga yaa." ujar laki-laki yang botak itu yang mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto yang mulai terpojok di sebuah gang sepi.

" Benar, Jun. Manis-manis galak juga." pria yang memakai jacket jeans itu mulai mendekati Naruto juga.

" Jo, mau kita apakan orang ini?" tanya pria botak bernama Jun itu kepada temannya yang bernama Jo.

" Kita ambil harta bendanya lalu, hehehe." jawab Jo dengan cengiran yang mengerikan bagi Naruto.

" Aku tahu maksudmu." ujar Jun.

" Ah, kalian menggangguku saja sih, pergi sana!" Naruto sekarang mulai mencoba terlihat galak seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Sasuke.

" Jangan bandel, manis." kata Jo sambil mencolek dagu Naruto.

" Ih, apa sih pegang-pegang, menjijikan!" sentak Naruto.

" Jo, buka bajunya lalu kau cari hartanya. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." perintah Jun semena-mena.

" Aku juga mau yang masih fresh, Jun. Tidak mau yang bekas." Jo mulai protes, tapi dia tetap mendekati Naruto dan berusaha membuka bajunya.

" Ah, cepat buka bajunya dulu nanti kita nikmati orang ini bersama-sama, bagaimana?" tawar Jun.

" Kalau itu aku setuju. " Jo masih berusaha membuka baju Naruto.

" Aaaaaah, tolong, jangan di ambil uangku…!!" Naruto mulai ketakutan tidak seperti saat dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Jo dan Jun mulai kesusahan membuka baju Naruto karena Naruto bergerak terus. Tapi akhirnya baju Naruto malah sobek karena mereka tarik-tarik.

" Aaaaaa, ampun, jangan ambil, jangan." Naruto tidak peduli pada dirinya, dia hanya tidak ingin uangnya di ambil.

Jun mengambil se jumlah uang di saku kemeja Naruto , " Hanya segini ??"

" Makanya jangan di ambil kalau cuma segitu." Naruto terisak melihat uang itu di buang.

" Tidak mungkin, mau banyak ataupun sedikit kita pasti mengambilnya." kata Jo sambil mendorong Naruto dan akhirnya dia jatuh dengan keadaan telanjang dada.

" Jangan! kalian boleh lakukan apapun padaku asalkan jangan mengambil uang itu." Naruto memohon. Tidak ada cara lain memang, walaupun dia tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi hanya untuk uang ini tidak di ambil.

" Tidak mungkin, manis. " lalu Jo mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak karena badannya di peluk oleh Jo sangat erat. Naruto meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Jo, dia juga mulai meneteskan air mata.

" Jo, aku juga mau menciumnya, gantian dong." protes Jun.

Jo melepaskan ciumannya," Ini ayo cepat di cium."

Raut muka Jun terlihat senang lalu menghampiri Jo yang memeluk Naruto dalam keadaan terduduk lalu mencium Naruto. Naruto meneteskan air mata terus menerus, dia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang membuka celananya tapi dia tidak bisa menendang orang yang membuka celananya itu, karena kedua kakinya di cengkram kuat-kuat. Naruto merasakan bagian bawahnya di pegang secara kasar dan itu membuat Naruto berteriak tertahan dalam ciuman Jun. Dia tetap memejamkan matanya tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi, dia tidak bisa melihat apaun, dia hanya bisa merasakan dan mendengar.

BUAGH!! ' Suara pukulan apa itu?' pikir Naruto.

DUUAGGH!!

BRUUUAAAGHH!! " Aduh, siapa kau beranai macam-macam dengan kami?" teriak Jun.

DUUAAKKH!!

Naruto perlahan merasakan badannya tidak di peluk dan bibirnya juga tidak di cium. Naruto mulai berani membuka matanya, Naruto kaget bukan main ternyata yang menolongnya itu, ' Sasuke !?'

" Ayo, bangun." Sasuke menyerahkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto bangun. Naruto pun menyambut tangan Sasuke.

Muka Naruto memerah begitu melihat dia hanya memakai celana, itupun sudah terbuka sedikit.

" Apa?" Sasuke heran melihat Naruto dengan muka merah.

" Ano, em, aku tidak pakai baju, bajuku sobek." jelas Naruto dengan takut.

'Tumben bisa ketakutan begini, biasanya kan mengerikan.' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto membetulkan celana lalu memungut uang yang berjatuhan dari kemejanya tadi, " Aku pergi."

Sebelum Naruto pergi Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto dan menghentikannya, " Sebentar, kau tidak mungkin pergi tidak mengenakan baju. Kita beli baju dulu, aku yang antar."

" Aku tidak punya uang bodoh! " jawab Naruto ketus.

' Ingat-ingat Sasuke kau harus tau sisi positifnya dari orang aneh ini. Jangan bersikap kasar ' , Sasuke mendesah pelan," Aku yang traktir."

" Tidak, tidak bisa aku harus beli peralatan kantor. Tidak boleh membuat Shizune menunggu." kata Naruto.

" Itu urusanku, biar aku yang telpon Shizune. Kebetulan dia juga sedang lembur. " Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

" Tidak." tolak Naruto.

" Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

" Aku tidak mau ke mall hanya memakai celana saja." kata Naruto.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Sasuke membuka jasnya lalu di berikan kepada Naruto, " Pakai ini. Walaupun aneh tapi tidak apa-apa daripada kau telanjang dada."

Naruto ragu-ragu menerimanya, tapi kalau tidak di terima bisa di katain orang gila sama orang-orang, " Sini jasnya."

" Kita ke eX Plaza saja yang paling dekat dari sini." kata Sasuke lalu dia berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang di parker di luar gang. Naruto mengikutinya.

**eX Plaza**

" Kita beli baju dulu saja." ajak Sasuke. Naruto sih ikut saja.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke sebuah toko baju bernama Giordano, Naruto tidak mengerti dia hanya mengikuti Sasuke.

" Sasuke, ini toko baju apa?" bisik Naruto.

" Sudahlah diam saja, biar aku pilihkan kau baju ", Sasuke melihat baju itu satu per satu, " Kau mau yang berwarna biru ini?"

" Terserah, aku ikut-ikut kau saja." kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepala dan melihat dirinya hanya memakai celana dan jas kegedan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" Baiklah. Mau dicoba dulu tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

" TIdak, aku pikir itu sudah pas ukurannya denganku." tolak Naruto.

' Kau kan bodoh pasti pikiranmu itu salah!' sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan itu tapi tidak jadi takut di pukul," Oke, aku bayar dulu. Nanti langsung di pakai."

Naruto menunggu di depan toko baju sambil menunduk sedih, kenapa tadi hampir saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya? Kenapa juga harus Sasuke yang menolongnya? Dia 'kan tidak mau bilang terima kasih pada Sasuke karena Sasuke belum minta maaf padanya. Lagipula aneh juga, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jadi baik begitu padanya, padahal bulan lalu mereka bertengkar hebat. Naruto mendesah berat, ' Aneh, apa dia ada maksud jahat sama aku ?'

" Naruto, ini bajunya." tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto menatap lemas tas kresek yang berisikan baju yang di belikan Sasuke, " Aku ganti baju dulu."

" Mau aku temani?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, " Iya temani aku. Aku masih belum hapal betul mall ini."

Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya lalu memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mengukutinnya.

" Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu keluar dari toilet.

Naruto menggeleng.

" Maksudmu menggeleng apa?" Sasuke bingung.

" TIdak tahu." jawab Naruto singkat.

" Kita makan ramen di Beppu saja. Mau tidak?" tawar Sasuke.

" Apa itu ramen?" kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ikut saja aku." Sasuke mendahuluinya lagi. Naruto berjalan pelan mengikuti Sasuke. Naruto tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat lesu, tidak periang seperti biasanya.

**Di basement**

" Kau jadi suka ramen rupanya." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

" Hehehe iya, ternyata ramen itu tidak kalah sama gudeg juga." setelah di jejalkan ramen, Naruto kembali ceria lagi.

Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu mengenakan seatbelt juga tidak lupa memakai kacamata hitam. Naruto melihat Sasuke mengenakan kacamata hitam jadi teringat kejadian pada saat Sasuke menyerempetnya dan berkata semena-mena, timbul lagi rasa benci Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" Hei, lepaskan kacamata hitammu itu, nanti ada orang lain lagi yang kau serempet." nasehat Naruto tapi di otak Sasuke kata-kata Naruto di anggap sebagai omongan belaka.

" Bodo." jawabnya ringan.

Naruto tidak mau membalas Sasuke, karena dia sudah terlalu lelah. G 900 Sasuke bergetar.

Sasuke menggambil telephonenya sambil menyetir, " Halo, ibu. Ada apa? Tumben meneleponku."

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya, nada bicaranya tidak seperti biasa suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Naruto jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat Sasuke bisa jadi sosok yang perhatian dan juga manja, ' Nada bicaranya manja, lucu sekali.'

" Iya, sampai nanti Ibu. Aku menyayangimu ", lalu Sasuke menutup telphone dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang senyam-senyum sendiri begitu mandengar Sasuke bilang 'aku menyayangimu', " Kenapa senyum-senyum, ada yang lucu?"

" TIdak, kau baik juga ternyata." komentar Naruto.

" Baik?" Sasuke bingung.

" Kau pernah bilang 'aku menyayangimu' pada berapa orang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum simple, " Hanya pada Ibuku dan jika nanti aku menemukan orang yang ku cintai. Itupun kalau aku menemukannya."

" Kau menyayangi orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto kali ini lebih pribadi.

" Aku, hm.. aku menyayangi orang yang seperti apa, itu rahasia." jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

" Oh, memang pertanyaanku terlalu pribadi." Naruto menunduk.

" Kau, kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Sasuke.

" Begini, bagaimana?" Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau, kau sangatlah periang, maksudku kau itu sangat hiper atau apalah itu." jawab Sasuke.

" Kau juga, kau itu 'kan jahat, kenapa jadi mau membantuku seperti ini?" Naruto balas bertanya.

' Karena aku ingin cari sisi positifmu. Tapi dari tadi kau merengut saja ', Pikir Sasuke," Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu di sakiti ", Sasuke bingung apa yang dia katakan, ' Alasan bodoh Sasuke.'

" Kasihan? Memangnya aku apa di kashiani?" Naruto mulai kesal.

" Bukan kasihan tapi khawatir yaa, semacamnya." Sasuke jadi tambah bingung sendiri mendengar alasn konyol yang di keluarkan dari mulutnya.

" Khawatir? Kau bercanda." Naruto terkikik.

" Iya, soal alasannya kau pikir-pikir sendiri saja." ujar Sasuke.

" Sasuke, jangan lupa kita beli peralatan kantor dulu." peringat Naruto. Takut Sasukenya ke bablasan.

Chap four Finish

* * *

Lupakan, mengapa mereka bisa sedeket itu, sasunya mau menjalankan misi mencari segi positif dari seorang Naruto, makanya dia sok deket2 gtu.. bsk2nya berantem lagi...hehehe

Untuk adegan penjahat tadi sungguh abal, jelek bgt dasar ga bs bwt adegan yg bgsan dikit napa...ckckckck dasar saya author bego.. nama penjahatnya Jo ama Jun itu nama kerennya kalo nama aslinya Jolang dan Junaedi...

So, review? Kritiknya please, sama yg bersedia mengajarkan saya buat lemon XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hoa, lagi UTS nekat buat fic jadi gini deh hasilnya. Fic ini mungkin akan saya upload seminggu sekali. Di chap ini Gaara ada, abisnya banyak yang nagih Gaara sih. Ficnya masih datar-datar aja jadi gomen chap 6 bakal ada problem seru hahaha saya yang ngebayanginnya aja udah seneng. SasuNarunya kadang-kadang akur kadang-kadang berantem mulu.

Thank's for all reviewer:

Inuzumaki Helen, VongoLa ArcobaLeno, SaBAkuz-KaRinZ, namikaze cia, stellar.alerion, Nakamura arigatou, agNezcuT3, play me 'til noon, Varanoia -Trinity-, Medeline, Nara Kamizuki, xxx, katakana13

Disclaimer: Cerita saya tokoh Masashi kecuali Jo dan Jun, hahaha.

Settings: Jakarta, Jogja, Bekasi

* * *

" Pagi, Ino, Sai." pagi itu Naruto bangun dengan ceria sekali entah mengapa.

" Ya, pagi, kenapa kelewat ceria?" tanya Sai bingung.

" Sudah biasa kalau dia kelewat ceria." koreksi Ino.

" Oh, itu karena kemarin aku dapat gaji pertama setelah sebulan bekerja." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

" Hoo, begitu. Ayo sarapan nanti keburu dingin lho!" ajak Ino sambil menyiapkan air minum.

" Hei, bagaimana kerjamu sebulan ini?" Sai basa-basi.

" Yaah, kau ingat pada hari pertama aku bertemu dengan orang yang menyerempetku dan kita pukul-pukulan?" tanya Naruto.

" Waah, ya, aku ingat. Memangnya ada masalah apa lagi? Kau memukulnya lagi?" ujar Ino yang mulai getol bicarain masalah orang.

" Jadi, kemarin aku, aku, a.., ku mau di rampok te..,terus. Aku yakin kau tahu." Naruto tidak sanggup mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi.

" Oh, Naru, yang benar saja. Biasanya kau bisa melawan mereka, kenapa kok kali ini tidak bisa kau lawan?" Ino sudah mulai khawatir.

" Mereka ada dua orang, Ino. Sangat kasar, Ino aku mohon, aku tidak mau bercerita soal ini." Naruto semakin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Ino, jangan memaksanya bercerita. Dia sudah tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu." kata Sai yang tidak tahan melihat Naruto.

" Iya, maaf. Sudahlah tidak usah dilanjutkan, kita makan saja." kata Ino meminta maaf.

" Ya, tidak apa-apa", Naruto menarik nafas, " Kau tahu, yang menolongku?"

" Tidak, kau belum bercerita." ujar Ino heran.

" Itu, yang menolongku, dia yang menyerempetku." jawab Naruto setengah berteriak.

" Oh, yaa… kau bercanda. Apa dia ada maksud jahat padamu?" kata Ino dengan posisi ala detektif.

" Aku sebelumnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah aku lihat-lihat dari raut wajahnya, dia tulus." jelas Naruto sambil senyum-senyum.

" Kau, tertarik padanya?" tanya Ino sambil memicingkan mata.

" He? Tidak mungkin aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya." elak Naruto.

" Hallo, kau tidak jujur." Ino makin memojokan Naruto.

" Ino, Naruto, sudah cukup menggosipnya." ujar Sai yang tidak tahan mendengar mereka berceloteh terus.

" Hahaha, maafkan aku, Sai." Ino meminta maaf.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah test?" Sai bertanya khusus kepada Ino.

" Uuh, umm, belum. Nanti saja, kalau kalian semua sudah berangkat kerja." kata Ino di tamabah wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah.

" Test apa Ino?" tanya Naruto heran sambil menyuapkan sesendok mie goreng ke mulutnya.

" Ah, bukan test apa-apa kok." teriaknya dari arah dapur.

Naruto menelan mienya lalu bertanya kepada Sai, " Ada apa dengan Ino?"

Sebelum Sai menjawab terdengar suara Ino sedang muntah-muntah di dapur. Naruto jelas kaget, " Sai, kenapa Ino? Dia masuk angin?"

" Entahlah. Nanti kalau sudah saatnya akan kuberitahu kau." jawab Sai tidak jelas plus memamerkan senyuman anehnya.

**Apartement Sasuke Uchiha pada jam yang sama**

Alarm berbunyi dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya hal itu sangat menggangu Sasuke tapi apa boleh buat memang Sasuke harus bangun jam segitu. Akhirnya Sasuke mematikan alarmnya, " Hari apa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat kalender yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya," Jumat! berarti besok Sabtu, bagus."

' Apa yang kulakukan kemarin malam sehingga aku lupa ganti baju?' Sasuke bingung karena dari tadi malam dia tidur mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, " dan dimana jasku?"

Sasuke tambah bingung sendiri sekarang karena dia pulang tanpa jas dan lupa mengganti baju kerjanya. Sungguh linglung, ' Ah, kemarin aku meninggalkannya di mobil pada saat si Naruto meminjam jasku, eh, tunggu, Naruto? Oh, kemarin aku jalan dengannya. Tunggu siapa yang mengatakan JALAN, tidak aku hanya membantunya.'

Sasuke lalu bangun dan melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mencari makanan siap saji di kulkasnya seperti roti.

" Sial, sudah tidak ada makanan lagi, hanya ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan. Tapi aku ini tidak bisa masak", kata Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil menutup pintu kulkas keras-keras," Aku harus meminta Ibu untuk tinggal bersamaku." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke baru satu tahun tinggal di apartement, tentu saja karena dia yang meminta tinggal sendiri padahal belum bisa hidup mandiri sudah sok-sokan. Ingat, kemarin Ibunya Sasuke menelepon, taukah apa yang dikatakan Ibunya? Beliau menasehati Sasuke agar dia cepat menikah dan berkeluarga, Sasuke membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Berkeluarga sekarang tidak ada di kamusnya, dia hanya fokus pada perkerjaan.

**Di kantor**

GUBRAK

" Aduh, sakit. Hah, kau lagi!" teriak Naruto yang jatuh terduduk.

" Kau ini, hati-hati kalau jalan, pakai mata jangan pakai mulut!" balas Sasuke tanpa teriak.

" Heh, kau, kuberi tahu yaa, kejadian kemarin lupakan saja, aku tahu kau pasti juga tidak tulus menolongku!" ancam Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri.

" Memangnya ada kejadian apa kemarin?" tanya Sasuke berlaga tidak tahu.

" Kau ini memang pelupa atau pura-pura lupa sih!" ujar Naruto tambah kesal.

" Tidak tahu." kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh lalu pergi menaiki tangga.

" Benar-benar kau sialan!!" Naruto misuh-misuh sampai tidak sadar ada Hinata di belakangnya dan mulai ketakutan.

" Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

" He, ada Nona Hinata, maaf, tadi ada orang menyebalkan lewat lalu." jelas Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Oh, begitu. Aku pikir kau kenapa." sekarang nada bicaranya lebih tenang.

" Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu selama bekerja Nona Hinata, aku ke pantry." Naruto lalu lari ngibrit ke pantry.

**Di pantry**

" Naruto nanti mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Lee sambil membuat kopi.

" Entahlah, mungkin di warteg-warteg dekat sini." jawab Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku pantry, malas-malasan.

" Nanti aku traktir deh, 'kan kemarin aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Lee yang sekarang memegang nampan yang di atasnya ada secangkir kopi.

" Ya, tentu-tentu, aku mau ." Naruto mengangguk semangat.

" Oke, nanti aku tunnggu di depan kantor." kata Lee lalu keluar.

Tidak lama setelah Lee pergi telephone pantry berbunyi, Naruto pun mengangkatnya," Halo, oh, iya. Mau diantarakan langsung? Oke, segera."

' Dapat kerjaan, beli makanan di Ayam Suharti yang seperempat potong. Beres, Ayam Suharti dekat sini.' Naruto akhirnya melangkah pergi menuju ke Restoran.

(A/N: Maaf author note ga penting ini hanya memberitahu bahwa adegan beli ayam di sensor. Hehehe)

**Di kantor**

" Shizune, tadi yang pesan Ayam, ruangannya dimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Shizune.

" Oh, lantai tiga di pojok kiri. Hati-hati, ada yang sedang rapat." nasehat Shizune.

" Oke, beres. Sama Naruto semua beres!" dengan langkah percaya diri, Naruto menaiki tangga.

' Lantai tiga pojok kiri, jangan sampai salah lagi Naruto.' sekarang Naruto berjalan dengan lebih hati-hati, takut berisik maksudnya.

" Bravo, disini 'kan?" Naruto yang bodoh hanya cari ruangan saja harus pusing-pusing.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban

TOK TOK TOK

Hening lagi

Kali ini lebih keras TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baru ada orang yang buka pintu," Berisik, kita bertiga sedang rapat."

" Iya, maaf, tapi dari tadi pintu saya gedor-gedor tidak ada yang menyahut." maaf Naruto.

" Ah, ya, lupakan saja. Mana ayamnya?" kata wanita itu dengan nada marah.

" Sudahlah Bu Tsunade, biar dia ang letakkan makanan lalu kita lanjutkan rapat ini." terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan, Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara karena pintu ruangan di tutupi oleh wanita yang di panggil Bu Tsunade tadi.

" Gaara, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan acara pengedoran pintu yang menggangu rapat kita!" hardik Sasuke. Naruto tahu itu Sasuke, karena dia sudah hafal betul suaranya.

" Dia mau mengantarkan makanan itu saja." kedengarannya Gaara memang seperti membela Naruto padahal tidak.

" Hei, kalian berdua tenanglah, kita lanjutkan rapat." lalu Tsunade melangkah masuk diikuti Naruto yang langsung memberikan pandangan ingin membunuh kepada Sasuke. Saking terlalu konsentrasi memberikan 'Death Glare' kepada Sasuke, Naruto tersandung kabel yang entah dari mana munculnya. Seketika itu terjadi, kotak yang berisi ayam yang di pegangnya terlempar dan satu potong ayam mendarat di celana Gaara. Naruto begitu memandang Gaara langsung ngeri sendiri.

" Maaf, Tuan Gaara. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf." Naruto dengan berani menatap Gaara.

" Aku tidak peduli, itu hanya celana" katanya datar.

" Hei, Gaara, dia sudah mengotori celanamu dan kau diam saja." Sasuke memanas-manasi Gaara. Tapi tidak mungkin berhasil.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara lalu Naruto menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke.

" Tidak sopan ", Gaara tiba-tiba berbicara," Kau hanya office boy, tidak boleh seperti itu."

Tsunade hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena ulah Naruto yang tadi dan sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Gaara masih datar. Naruto kesal.

" Kau keluar sana!" usir Tsunade. Naruto memang tidak betah diantara mereka jadi lebih baik pergi saja, tentu dengan raut muka kesal.

**Waktu pulang**

" Lee, aku duluan. Temanku, Ino sedang sakit. Jadi aku harus membantunya." pamit Naruto kepada Lee.

" Oke, besok, kau yang traktir aku." kata Lee.

Naruto kaget," Hei? Serius?"

" Tidak aku hanya bercanda." lalu Lee terkekeh.

" Tidak mungkin aku mentraktirmu, uangku sudah ditangan ayahku sekarang." kata Naruto lalu dia keluar pantry.

Naruto sampai di Lobby dan dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke lagi, " Hei, apa kau bisa jalan malam begini? Tidak trauma kejadian kemarin?"

" Tidak!" ujar Naruto dengan yakin.

" Kalau, kau di kuntit lagi lalu kejadian buruk itu minimpamu lagi, Bagaimana?" Sasuke menakut-nakuti.

" Tidak peduli!" aslinya sih, Naruto masih takut tapi dia bener-bener tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke lagi. Gengsi mungkin.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kantor mendahului Naruto yang sekarang mukanya sudah pucat dan tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak," Apa maksudmu berkata seprti itu?"

Sasuke membalikan badannya," Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa di luar bahaya."

" Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

" Mau tumpangan?" tawar Sasuke dengan ramah padahal dia benci bilang itu.

**Di Chevrolet Captiva **

Suasana seperti tidak ada orang di dalam mobil, sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara mesin itupun sedikit, maklum mobil bagus. Dari tadi berangkat sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bersuara sampai keduanya mulai berpikir untuk memecah keheningan, tentu saja dalam waktu bersamaan mereka membuka mulut tapi tidak jadi.

" Kau duluan." kata Naruto.

" Tidak, kau saja." kata Sasuke.

" Kau saja."

" Kau sajalah."

" Kau."

" Stop, aku duluan saja, daripada pokok pembicaraan tidak jelas begitu", Sasuke menyetop percakapan 'kau saja' atau 'kau duluan' tadi," jadi, dimana kau tinggal?"

" Bukankah kemarin pulang dari kantor kau yang mengantarku pulang?" Naruto heran.

" Aku lupa." jelas Sasuke.

" Hah?! Ya, sudahlah, nanti kutunjukan jalannya." kata Naruto.

Kembali hening.

-

-

-

" Kau sudah makan malam?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto, karena terlalu bingung mau ngomong apaan.

" Apa?" Sasuke rupanya tidak terlalu dengar atau kaget," Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" oh, dia dengar.

" Bukan apa-apa hanya bertanya." Naruto menunduk malu. Mana mungkin dia bertanya seperti itu kepada musuhnya.

" Oh, tadi, kau tanya apa?" kali ini Sasuke pura-pura lupa, pengen denger lagi Naruto tanya seperti itu.

" Kau lupa? Kalau begitu lupakan." kata Naruto yang tidak mau membahas pertanyannya itu.

" Tidak, tadi kau tanya apa? " Sasuke makin iseng

" Aku juga sudah lupa." lalu Naruto membuang muka.

" Bohong." kata Sasuke.

" Tidak, memang lupa." sekarang wajah Naruto mulai merah karena malu.

" Jadi penasaran." Sasuke kumat penyakit isengnya.

Hening lagi sampai akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Naruto labih tepatnya rumah Said an Ino. Naruto turun tanpa bilang terimakasih. Sasuke juga langsung bablas saja.

" Ino!! Aku pulang." Naruto berteriak sambil meletakan tas di sofa warna ungu.

Terdengar suara Ino menangis dari arah kamar tidurnya, Naruto yang penasaran langsung melesat ke kamar Ino.

Chapter five Finish

* * *

Chap 6 ada yang seru lho! don't forget to read yaa.

So, Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Chap paling panjang yang pernah saya buat, hehehe, maklum klo ada kesalahan penulisan abisnya buru-buru. SasuNarunya rada2 menuju ke rate M nih, warning lho!

Thank's for all reviewer:

VongoLa-aI, Varanoia -Trinity-, Inuzumaki Helen, Medeline, dark aprhodite, AkiRasOuChi, Sabaku No Kaoru, play me 'til noon, xxx, MillatiUchiha, Nakamura Arigatou.

Disclaimer: story saya tokoh Mas Masashi

Settings: Jakarta, Bekasi, Jogja

* * *

Naruto terus mengetuk pintu kamar Ino tapi Ino tidak membuka pintu, " Ino, kau kenapa?"

Ino mengacuhkannya, Naruto akhirnya membuka pintu itu sendiri. Yang terlihat adalah pemandangan Ino sedang menangis di atas ranjang dalam posisi terduduk," Ino ada apa?"

Naruto memandang Ino lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya," Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?"

Ino tidak menjawab dia masih menangis terus menangis. Naruto tidak pernah melihat Ino nangis sampai sesedih ini, pernah menangis memang tapi masih dapat dia kontrol sendiri. Naruto sendiri bukan tipe orang yang bisa menghibur tapi dia berusaha supaya bisa mengurangi kesedihan Ino selaku sahabatanya.

Ino terisak lalu mengambil nafas dan langsung memeluk Naruto," Aku.., aku, tidak.., hamil."

Naruto balas memeluk Ino," Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Suatu saat nanti pasti kau akan di berikan seorang bayi. Ayolah jangan menangis terus."

" Tapi, aku sudah empat tahun menikah, tetap tidak di karuniai anak. Apa Sai akan menceraikanku?" kata Ino masih sesengukan.

Ino dan Sai memang sudah empat tahun menikah, tapi mereka belum di karuniai seorang anak. Pernah sekitar dua kali Ino mengandung tapi usianya hanya sampai tiga bulan lalu keguguran. Memang ini berat buat mereka, siapa sih pasangan yang tidak mau punya keturunan?

" Jangan begitu, pasti Sai akan tetap sabar menunggu, kok." hibur Naruto. Walaupun masih agak canggung, Naruto terus menghibur wanita berambut pirang itu.

" Kupikir aku akan hamil. Padahal aku sudah senang sekali begitu gejala-gejala kehamilan terasa, tapi ternyata aku tidak hamil." kata Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Naruto mendesah berat," Aku turut berduka cita. Lagipula kenapa sih, kau ingin hamil? Nanti 'kan jadi gendut."

DUAGH

" Aduh, ada apa sih tiba-tiba memukulku?!" teriak Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

" Kau ini bagaimana, sekarang aku tidak peduli gendut atau tidak, yang penting aku punya anak!! Pergi sana!!" Ino makin badmood gara-gara Naruto.

" Ah, sudah bagus-bagus di hibur kok, marah-marah." Naruto langsung protes.

" Pergiii!!" teriak Ino makin menjadi-jadi. Naruto pun pergi lari ngibrit.

**Hari Seninnya**

" Ino, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto begitu keluar dari kamar tidurnya kepada Ino yang lagi sibuk menata meja makan.

Ino menoleh ke belakang," Tidak, tidak begitu." dengan nada kesal.

Naruto melihat ke arah meja makan dan melihat tiga piring yang berisi oseng-oseng tempe plus nasi bekas tadi malam dengan porsi yang sedikit pula," Ino, kalau makanannya hanya segini kasihan Sai."

" Kenapa dengan aku?" tiba-tiba Sai keluar dari kamarnya.

" Itu, porsi makanan kita sedikit sekali aku kasihan padamu." kata Naruto yang aslinya juga tidak mau porsi makanannya sedikit seperti itu.

" Aku sedang malas masak, jadi makan saja apa yang ada. Banyak protes!" ujar Ino ketus. Akhir-akhir ini Ino jadi lebih galak dari sebelumnya.

" Ya, sudah, Naruto, makan saja seadanya." kata Sai lalu duduk di meja makan.

' Aku tidak kenyang kalau hanya segini. Haah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau protes bisa-bisa aku yang dijadikan makanan.' pikir Naruto sambil melihat Ino yang dari tadi cemberut saja.

" Sai, aku mau makan martabak, sekarang." perintah Ino tiba-tiba kepada Sai sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

" Martabak? Mana ada? Biasanya sore-sore." kata Sai datar walaupun agak bingung juga sih.

" Maunya sekarang." rengek Ino.

" Aduh, tidak ada yang jual, Ino." Sai berusaha untuk sabar.

" Sai, aku mau martabak telor. Aku mau itu." Ino terus merengek.

" Aduh, kau ini nanti saja, kau ini sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Sai heran melihat kelakuan istrinya.

" Aku hanya ingin martabak saja." kata gadis, maaf, dia sudah bukan gadis lagi maksudnya kata wanita penyuka ungu.

Naruto tidak betah melihat mereka seperti itu karena dia merasa sudah di cuekin akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari meja makan lalu pergi ke kantor," Aku duluan."

" Ah, yaa." hanya Sai yang merespon biasanya Ino yang paling ramah tapi entah ada apa dengan Ino pagi ini atau sejak kemarin-kemarin?

D**i Kantor**

" Lee, ayolah beri tahu padaku apa yang kau lihat tadi, sampai-sampai wajahmu seperti itu?" Naruto penasaran begitu melihat Lee masuk ke pantry dengan wajah yang aneh.

" Aku melihat sesuatu yang, wow, indah." jawabnya dengan suara khas orang lagi jatuh cinta.

" Beri tahu aku siapa sih?" Naruto makin penasaran.

" Dia berwarna pink." kata Lee.

" Ah? Apanya?" Naruto bingung.

" Rambutnya. Badannya langsing, perutnya yang datar apalagi saat tertawa, sangat manis." ujar Lee sambil menatap kosong pada Naruto.

" Wow, kau jatuh cinta Lee, kata majalah yang ku baca kemarin tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta itu seperti itu." jelas Naruto sok tahu.

" Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Lee mendesah kecil.

" Apa itu? Ya, ampun, siapa sih yang kau taksir itu?" tanya Naruto.

" Entahlah, yang jelas dia bukan Office Girl." sekarang nada bicaranya lebih serius.

" Ah, kalau bukan Office Girl berarti pegawai dong!" teriak Naruto kaget," Mana pantas kau dengan pegawai di sini."

" Sembarangan, aku Office Boy paling menawan di sini, kau tahu!" kata Lee narsis. Narsis sekali.

" Huh, tidak tahu." ujar Naruto acuh tak acuh. Lalu Naruto berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

" Tapi wanita itu sangat cantik juga dan kelihatannya sangat berpendidikan." Lee tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan makhluk yang di lihatnya tadi.

" Ah, kau ini. Kuperingatkan, kau hanya bisa menghayal saja, tidak mungkin kau bisa berduaan dengannya." nasehat Naruto sambil mengaduk teh buatannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, membayangkannya saja aku sudah menjadi semangat lagi." kata Lee dengan senyum-senyum aneh.

" Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto yang tanpa di sadari Lee sudah ada di pintu keluar pantry sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada secangkir teh.

" Hm.. kalau tidak salah, Sakura. Tadi aku mendengar namanya di panggil." jawab Lee. Naruto hanya meng-oh saja lalu keluar.

**Jam makan siang**

' Makan apa aku siang ini? Lee sudah menghilang dari pantry, jadinya sendirian.' keluh Naruto dalam hati sambil jalan menuju warung terdekat. Naruto jalan terus dan tidak mempedulikan ada seseorang laki-laki yang tertabrak motor saat menyebrang, gara-gara melihat Naruto yang manis jalan dengan anggunnya. Lebay.

" Huu, Mommy, Mommy, huhuhuu, hiks, hiks." terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil dengan logat Inggrisnya. Otomatis Naruto menoleh ke arah anak itu dan mendekatinya.

" Hei, kenapa?" tanya Naruto sopan.

" I looking for my Mommy. Where is she?" anak itu bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang jelas-jelas Naruto tidak mengerti.

Naruto memejamkan mata berusaha mengingat pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya waktu masih sekolah," You tersesat?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand." tanya si bule kecil pada Naruto.

" I mean, you looking what hepen?" Naruto makin tidak karuan.

" Ah, you stupid. Mommy, Mommy, hiks, huhuhuhuuu." si bule kecil mulai hilang harapan.

Naruto baru sadar arti stupid lima menit setelah si bule mengatakan itu," I don't stupid, I try help you, but you say I stupid."

" Hei, Naruto!" suara berat yang seing Naruto dengar akhir-akhir ini.

" Ah, kebetulan kau ada. Bantu aku, anak ini kenapa?" Naruto langsung bertanya.

" Oh, kau saja yang tanya, aku hanya ingin pergi ke toko obat." tolak Sasuke.

" Kau, kenapa jahat sekali, kasihan anak ini nangis-nangis terus." kata Naruto dengan nada memohon.

" Kau, memangnya tidak punya mulut untuk bertanya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

" Dia tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia ", jelas Naruto singkat," ayolah kasihan dia."

' Tumben dia baik? Atau memang dia baik?' Sasuke bingung karena Naruto yang dia lihat setiap hari hanyalah, Naruto yang, ceroboh, bodoh, berisik.

" Tolong kau tanyakan sesuatu padanya." pinta Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau menolong. Dia memposisikan dirinya setengah berjongkok agar bisa berhadapan muka dengan anak itu," Hei, what happened with you?"

"I'm looking for my Mommy and I can't find her anywhere. Please help me!" anak itu akhirnya mulai punya harapan lagi.

"Before we looking for your Mommy, tell me, what is your name?" tanya Sasuke kepada anak itu dan dia juga dari tadi di liatin Naruto terus.

"My name is Agnes. Sorry, can I know your name, Mister?" si Agnes bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Sure, Agnes, my name is Sasuke and this is my friend Naruto." jelas Sasuke.

" So, now we are going to search your Mommy. Ok?" lalu Sasuke mengandeng Agnes dan mengajak Naruto ikut serta dalam pencarian Ibu dari Agnes. Setelah beberapa lama mereka mencari ternyata Ibunya Agnes berada di depan toko obat yang ingin Sasuke kunjungi tadi.

" Oh, thank you very much Mister, I'm so glad. Oh, thank you. What can I do for you?" tanya sang Ibu, yaa, membalas budi lah.

"No, thanks'. I only help your daughter to find you." tolak Sasuke ramah.

" Ah, don't be shy. What can I do for you?" sang Ibu masih terus memaksa," oh, what is your name?"

"My name is Sasuke." jawab Sasuke tanpa memberitahu nama Naruto.

" My name is Marcella. Nice to meet you Sasuke and who is the guy standing beside you?" Marcella baru sadar ternyata ada Naruto.

"Oh, I'm forgetting about him, he is my friend, Naruto." Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto.

" Oh, hei, Naruto. My name is Marcella, nice to meet you." lalu Marcella menjabat tangan Naruto.

" Yes." hanya itu yang bisa di katakan Naruto karena pengetahuannya terbatas.

" Back to the topic, what can I do for you?" wanita cantik yang berkulit putih itu membahas masalah itu lagi.

" Oh, no, thanks'. I'm sorry ", Sasuke pura-pura melihat jam tangannya lalu berkata," I'm sorry Mistress, I must go now. Bye, see you later." Sasuke tidak ingin terjebak dengan percakapan seperti itu akhirnya kabur dan tidak lupa membawa Naruto.

#

" Hah, akhirnya pergi juga dari wanita itu." kata Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi restoran.

" Aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris sih. Payah!" Naruto memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

' Memang aku idiot!' pikir Sasuke," Ah, tidak masalah."

" Itu masalah tau, nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan orang asing lagi, mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke seperti orang sudah kenal lama.

" Atau kau ingin ku ajarkan bahasa Inggris?" tawar Sasuke.

" Ah, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Daripada aku tidak bisa sama sekali 'kan memalukan." ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

" Kapan-kapan kalau aku ada waktu, aku tidak janji." kata Sasuke sambil cengengesan.

" Hei, kau tertawa Sasuke." ekspresi Naruto terkejut karena tawa Sasuke benar-benar tertawa yang, waw, menawan baginya.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Jarang aku melihatmu tertawa. Sasuke, tertawalah, sepertinya kau jarang tertawa. Apa yang bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas?" sekarang Naruto berbicara dengan gaya yang serius.

" Waktu aku masih kecil, saat umurku delapan tahun aku sering bermain dengan Kakakku, tapi itu dulu. Aku paling suka bermain bola sepak di halaman rumah sampai bajuku kotor terkena lumpur dan tanah. Lucu sekali waktu itu, kalau tidak salah aku masih menyimpan foto waktu aku selesai bermain bola dengan Kakakku, wajahku sangat kotor." Sasuke tampak senang bercerita dengan orang yang di anggapnya bodoh itu lalu Sasuke tertawa.

Naruto tersenyum manis," Sasuke, sekarang dimana Kakakmu?"

Seketika tawa dari mulut Sasuke menghilang," Dia ada di Jepang. Bersama pacarnya yang dia temui waktu di Los Angles. Dia kabur, dia tidak mau melihat keluarganya lagi, intinya dia sudah memutuskan hubungan denganku dan keluargaku."

" Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto.

" Ayahku tidak merestui hubungannya. Jadi Kakakku kabur ke Jepang membawa serta pacarnya itu." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Begitu, ceritanya. Apa ada kabar tentangnya?" Naruto makin penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng," Belum, sama sekali."

" Kau ternyata mau juga bercerita denganku. Ada orang lain yang tahu tentang masalahmu ini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto sudah seperti Ibu-Ibu saja.

" Apa yang kuceritakan padamu?" Sasuke linglung. Ternnyata dia bercerita panjang lebar begitu dia tidak sadar yang penting dia senang bercerita dengan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke menyangkalnya.

" Kau bercerita tentang Kakakmu." jawab Naruto.

' Yang benar saja aku bercerita tentang masalah itu padanya. Hanya aku saja yang boleh tahu kalau dia ke Jepang. Tidak ada yang tau.' Sasuke punya penyakit apa sih? Jadi suka linglung begitu.

" Sasuke, kenapa?" suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

" Anggap saja cerita yang kuceritakan tadi hanyalah kebohongan!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang tegas.

" Apa?! Tidak mungkin kau bercerita dengan jujur, aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya." kata laki-laki manis itu.

" Ah, lupakan saja, anggap hari ini tidak pernah terjadi!" Sasuke lalu berdiri dan pergi dari restoran tersebut dengan raut muka yang kesal.

**Di kantor**

Sasuke membuka pintu kantor dengan kasar dan berjalan lurus tanpa peduli menabrak seseorang.

" Tuan Sasuke!" Shizune memanggil Sasuke yang hendak naik tangga," Ini ada kiriman dari teman anda."

Sasuke berbalik lalu melihat sebuah kotak kardus besar," Dari?"

" Entahlah. Ayo di ambil." kata Shizune. Sasuke membawa kardus itu dengan sangat hati-hati ke ruangannya.

#

' Dari siapa ini? Tidak ada alamat tertulis di sini, berarti pengirimnya langsung datang kemari.' Sasuke tidak langsung membuka kardus itu tapi dia duduk sebentar lalu kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Dan mencoba menghilangkan segalanya tentang Naruto. Semuanya yang di ceritakan kepada Naruto adalah kecerobohannya sendiri, untuk apa dia bercerita panjang lebar kepada Naruto. Hari ini juga Sasuke menemukan sisi positif dari Naruto, baru satu memang. Sisi positifnya dia adalah orang yang baik dan peduli sesama. Tapi masih satu banding sejuta kalau begitu, tentu lebih banyak sisi buruknya ketimbang positif. Dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin tau Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

Tak terasa jam demi jam Sasuke bekerja di atas drawing board kesayangannya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan, harusnya tadi waktu mampir mengembalikan anak orang di toko obat harusnya beli obat dulu.

" Haah", Sasuke menggeliat," Tapi, ngomong-ngomgong isi dari kardus itu apa?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu jalan menuju kardus besar itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ternyata di dalamnya ada beberapa botol Sake. Sake minuman yang biasa Sasuke minum saat dia sedang tidak enak badan. Wah, kebetulan sekali. Sasuke mengambil satu botol Sake lalu meminumnya.

**Di Pantry beberapa jam kemudian setelah kejadian di ruangan Sasuke**

" Itu bagus, Lee. Jadi apa recana kedepanmu? Kau akan menikahinya? Hahaha." tawa Naruto menggema di pantry.

" Kau ini, paling aku hanya mengajaknya berkencan." koreksi Lee.

" Wohoo, kau sangat berani rupanya. Baru bicara selamat 'siang saja' besoknya sudah mau kau ajak berkencan. Luar biasa." kali ini Naruto benar-benar takjub dengan temannya yang memiliki tamapng pas-pasan nekat mengejar salah satu orang penting di kantor.

" Aku duluan yaa." pamit Lee.

" Oke." balas Naruto.

' Aku ingin melihat Sasuke dulu saja. Sekalian ingin bertanya, kenapa dia aneh waktu di restoran tadi.' pikir Naruto. Langsung dia naik ke lantai dua menuju ke ruangan Sasuke.

#

KRIIEET

" Sasuke?" Naruto masuk dan langsung mencari Sasuke," aah..!!"

BRUKH

Dengan seketika Sasuke menarik Naruto ke sofa dan meposisikan dirinya di atas Naruto,' Bau minuman aneh dari mulutnya.'

Sasuke yang ternyata sudah mabuk mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut lalu membelai rambut kuningnya. Naruto tahu ini salah tapi dia sangat menikmati perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Ciuman yang tadinya di bibir berpindah tempat menjadi di leher Naruto, Sasuke menjilatinya lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut, Naruto mendesah pelan dengan suara yang menggoda. Sasuke terus melakukan aktivitasnya di leher Naruto, tangannya mulai mencoba untuk membuka pakaian Naruto.

HOEK HOEK HOEK

Sasuke muntah di atas pakaian Naruto. Makannya dari tadi Naruto tahu ada yang salah dengan Sasuke, badannya panas sekali. Naruto panik dan mulai mencari gelas agar Sasuke minum lalu menanyakannya dimana dia tinggal sisanya hanya mencari taksi.

Begitu Naruto menemukan segelas air, di letakkannya di depan mulut Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung meminumnya. Naruto terpaksa meminum air itu dan dia memberikannya lewat mulut kepada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan.

" Ada apa?" Sasuke bingung.

" Katakan dimana alamat tempat tinggalmu!" perintah Naruto.

" Untuk?" tanya Sasuke.

" Kau akan ku antarkan pulang. Kau sedang sakit." jelas Naruto.

" Aku tinggal di apartement. Sahid Sudirman, tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Sasuke.

Chapter Six Finish

* * *

Ada yang bisa tebak Ino tuh sebenernya kenapaa??

Saya juga mau buat fic baru dengan judul The Legend of Vampire, r n r yaa. promosi nih

maap chap 6 makin gaje gini, liatin ntar deh di apartementnya Sasuke, gyaa Narunya...hehehe. Chap ini mungkin adalah chap terakhir kali yaa... soalnya fasilitas laptop dll bakal di cabut. ah, moga2 engga deh. saya usahain kok ntar.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Lama yak? ah, males ngetik sih -digiles- makin gaje aja ni cerita. maap kga ada kissednya. kpn2 aja deh. Insya Allah. ntar kalo ada kesalahan dlm penulisan terutama kata tenggorokan atao apalah itu, ksh tau yg bner yg mna. dasar authr bego saya!

Thank's for all reviewer:

Varanoia-Trinity-, VongoLa-aI, , Nakamura arigatou, NejiDemon, xxx, Sabaku No Kaoru, katana13, Medeline. minta tambah review dong!

Inuzumaki Helen: dalam bahasa inggris forgetting itu nggak ada. ada bbrp kt yg ga bs di tambahin ing. oke thx dh di kritik :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

settings: campur2

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya masih kabur. Badannya juga lemas, dia mengosok-gosokkan tangannya di mata agar lebih terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari kamarnya. Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh letaknya.

' Kenapa lagi aku hanya mengenakan pakaian kerja untuk tidur?' Sasuke bingung karena dia tidur dengan pakaian kerja. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, dia cepat mengosok gigi dan mencuci muka lalu ganti baju. Kepalanya sangat pusing, tenggorokkannya terasa sakit, dan badannya terasa panas.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan lansung saja bau wangi tercium. Arahnya dari dapur, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke dapur. Begitu sampai yang dia lihat adalah pria kecil berambut kuning dan hanya mengenakan kemeja Sasuke yang jelas-jelas kebesaran dan juga tanpa celana. Sasuke kaget, kenapa bisa ada makhluk manis ini di apartementnya, dan menggunakan dapur dengan seenaknya.

" Hei!" bisik Sasuke yang berada di pintu dapur, dia tidak bisa berteriak karena tengorokkannya terasa perih.

Laki-laki itupun menoleh," Hei, Sasuke! Sudah bangun rupanya, aku sedang memasakan sarapan. Bagaimana sudah baikan?"

" Naruto? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

" Aku mengantarkanmu, kau mun-" belum selesai Naruto bicara begitu ingin bilang kata 'muntah' dia sudah blushing duluan.

" Aku kenapa?" Sasuke mendelik.

" Kau, sakit panas lalu pingsan. Jadi aku mengantarkanmu ke sini, lalu akunya juga tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bermalam di apartementmu. Pagi ini aku akan mengurusmu, mungkin sampai kau sembuh." jelas Naruto sambil terus sibuk dengan pancinya maksudnya panci Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat akan hal yang terjadi kemarin malam, lalu tersenyum jahil," lalu kenapa kau memakai kemejaku? Tanpa celana lagi."

" Aku pakai celanamu semua kebesaran lalu kutemukan ini." kata Naruto sambil menangkat kemejanya lalu memperlihatkan boxer yang sangat pendek. Sedikit blushing.

Sasuke yang niatnya ngejailin begitu melihat Naruto dengan percaya dirinya memperlihatkan boxer itu langsung ikutan blushing," Oh."

Tadinya Sasuke mau tanya-tanya, kok kenapa ganti baju. Nanti kalau sudah dijawab, ditanya lagi, kenapa aku harus muntah di bajumu, dan sebagainya. Tapi karena ulah mengankat kemeja tadi, niatnya dipendam dulu dalam-dalam.

" Kau masak apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan yang sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu kulkas dan bersandar di situ.

" Bubur. Nanti setelah makan, kau istirahat lagi. Kalau masih tidak enak badan, kuantar ke dokter." jelas Naruto dengan nada perhatian.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis," Ah, tidak nan- ehem ehem" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan bicara karena suaranya semakin habis.

" Suaramu habis 'kan, makanya jangan banyak omong!" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek sambil terus mengaduk bubur.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membalas Naruto tapi berhubung tenggorokannya sakit jadi tidak bisa. Malas ngomong. Padahal dia sendiri kepingin nanya yang macam-macam sama Naruto. Tapi tetap tidak bisa, jadinya Sasuke hanya bisa duduk dan mendengar juga melihat.

Melihat? Apa yang dia lihat? Oh, tentu Naruto. Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya dengan boxer, boxer yang sangat pendek, sama saja boxer itu ketutupan sama kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto manis juga. Terlihat pintar memasak, dalam arti belum terbukti 'kan. Mungkin bisa jadi calon istri yang baik.

" Sas?" sahut Naruto yang sudah meletakkan semangkuk bubur hangat buatannya di meja makan.

Sasuke hanya meng 'hn' seperti biasa lalu mengaduk bubur itu. Diaduk terus, tidak di makan.

" Kok buburnya tidaak dimakan?" tanya Naruto yang barusan selesai menelan buburnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto sebentar. Memastikan bahwa bubur yang Naruto masak tidak berbahaya. Ternyata setelah menelan bubur itu, Naruto tidak mengalami apapun. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke akhirnya menyantap buburnya.

Reaksinya, ' lumyan.' Selalu hanya lumayan dan buruk. Itu saja.

" Bagaimana?" Naruto langsung meminta komentar.

Sasuke berdehem, " lumayan." bisiknya pelan.

" Kau sakit tenggorokkan ya?" tanya Naruto khawatir begitu melihat Sasuke menelan bubur dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, lalu menyendokan satu suap bubur lagi ke mulutnya.

" Makannya sedikit saja. Nanti mandi, lalu tidur lagi. Biar kusiapkan air hangat." kata Naruto, sok bisa. Seperti ibu-ibu saja.

Sasuke hanya bisa menurut. Dia menghabiskan seperemat dari buburnya, lalu dengan hati-hati minum segelas air mineral hangat yang sudah dipersiapkan Naruto, dia menegak air itu hati-hati, karena meresa kesakitan begitu ada benda melintas di tenggorokannya.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan buburnya lebih dulu dan langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke mandi. Sekarang Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya, langsung mendengar suara gemricik air yang di sebabkan oleh Naruto yang sedang mengisi air di bathtub.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi lalu meletakkan handuk. Dia melihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan keran dari tadi.

" Menurutmu, ini sudah cukup hangat?" tanya Naruto sambil masih fokus pada air di bathtub itu.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam bathtub yang berisi air itu. Sangat panas untuknya.

" Hah, panas sekali." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang serak.

" Oh, aku tambahkan air dingin dulu." ujar Naruto, lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya menjadi berdiri lalu membungkuk membelakangi Sasuke, sehingga paha Naruto terlihat sedikit.

' Wow, amazing.' Sasuke sedikit merona merah.

" Coba, masih kepanasan tidak?" kata Naruto lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

Sasuke menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya, kemudian memasukan tangannya ke dalam bathtub, " sudah, sudah cukup hangat."

" Baiklah, selamat mandi." kata pria rambut kuning itu lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi cepat-cepat, sebelum melihat Sasuke membuka bajunya.

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto," tunggu!"

" Ada apa?" Naruto berusha untuk bersikap manis.

" Kau, sudah mandi?" entah apa maksud Sasuke bertanya begitu. Mungkin mengajak Naruto mandi bersama?

" Eh? Belum, nanti saja." jawab Naruto lalu dengan cepat dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar mandi lalu melepas bajunya. Dengan lekas seluruh badannya sudah merasakan hangatnya air, matanya terpejam, otaknya sedang berpikir macam-macam, mulai dari pekerjaan, keluarganya, dan juga Naruto. Berendam air hangat tidak terlalu Sasuke suka, dia lebih suka air dingin. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang membutuhkan air hangat sekarang.

Pekerjaan, yah, karirnya akhir-akhir ini membaik, tapi dia masih belum bisa akrab dengan Gaara patnernya yang aneh itu. Gaara selalu diam, tp saat diskusi dia paing hebat berbicara dibanding dengannya, tidak beda jauh sih. Tapi tetap saja dia sepert dikalahkan oleh Gaara. Oh, iya, dia juga belum telphone ke kantor kalau dia tidak bekerja. Urusan nanti lah.

Keluarga, tentu saja, kakaknya yang punya masalah besar dengan keluarganya. Kabur begitu saja membawa pacarnya pergi ke Tokyo, Itachi Uchiha, itu namanya yang dulu, sekarang menjadi Naburo Matsuda. Dia mengganti semua identitas itu sendiri, repot-repot mengganti identitas hanya untuk, cinta. Hanya Sasuke yang tau semua itu. Hanya dia, dan Naruto. Naruto, karena dia keceplosan saja, jadinya dia tahu.

Naruto, entah kenapa jadi memikirkan dia. Sasuke tau kejadian kemarin malam itu dikarenakan dia mabuk. Tapi terasa menyenangkan, tentu menyenangkan, semua kalau melakukan itu terasa menyenangkan. Tapi Sasuke merasa bahwa saat itu, Naruto hanya miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Pagi ini juga, sikap Naruto berubah total-mungkin-padanya. Terlihat lebih peduli. Apa itu karena ciuman mautnya tadi malam?

" Uwaaa, hah, haah. Uhuk, uhuk. Akh!" tanpa sadar Sasuke tertidur dan kepalanya masuk ke dalam air tanpa sadar. Ketiduran kok di bathtub.

Sasuke melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah mulai berkerut. Dia memutuskan untuk bilas lalu ganti baju, tidur lagi deh.

Setelah bilas, dia mengambil handuk yang di gantungkannya tadi di handle pintu, lalu mengelap semua bagian tubuhnya, dari kaki sampai kepalanya yang basah, setelah merasa kering dililitnya handuk itu di pinggulnya.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah, Naruto sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

#

" Kau, sudah mandi?" entah apa maksud Sasuke berntanya begitu. Mungkin mengajak Naruto mandi bersama?

" Eh?" Belum, nanti saja." jawab Naruto lalu dengan cepat dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Terdengar Sasuke menguci pintu kamar mandi, membuat Naruto bernafas lega, karena dia tidak perlu melihat Sasuke melepas baju. Pemandangan macam apa itu?

Naruto duduk di ranjang Sasuke yang, menurutnya empuk itu. Maklum lah, " nyaman sekali tidur di sini. Pasti bantal, guling, kasur, dan sprei ini kalau ditotal lebih dari sepuluh juta."

Lalu Naruto merebahkan diri di ranjang itu tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya. Lalu dia mulai meratapi lagi nasibnya, mulai dari ayah, tempat tinggal dan Sasuke. Sungguh beban yang berat.

Ayah, mau makan apa dia kalau hanya bekerja sebagai pemotong rumput. Tentunya Naruto harus membantu Ayahnya, dengan cara mengirim separuh gajinya. Berapa gajinya? Tidak cukup untuk biaya hidupnya di Jakarta. Sementara, Ayahnya berpikir bahwa kerjaan Naruto lumayan, jadi tidak apa merepotkannya sedikit. Haah, Naruto, dia harus berbohong. Kasihan.

Tempat tinggal, di kolong jembatan, kalau Ino dan Sai tidak bersedia menampungnya. Sujud syukur kalau teman yang baru di kenalnya ini berbaik hati kepadanya. Kata Ino sih, untuk berbalas budi karena Naruto sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Oh, Ino pernah mau bunuh diri karena salah paham. Lalu Naruto menceritakan yang sebenarnya disertai bukti-bukti, coba kalau tidak, sudah tidak ada lagi Ino sekarang.

Sasuke, terkejut Naruto, tiba-tiba ada Sasuke dalam otaknya, berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Semenjak Naruto ditolong Sasuke waktu itu, dia jadi lebih sering memikirkannya. Sekarang juga dia sedang merawat Sasuke, maunya sih untuk balas budi, tapi entah maksud hatinya. Mungkinkah?

Haah, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, jalani saja semua perlahan-lahan. Lama-kelamaan Naruto menutup matanya dan nafasnya mulai teratur, menandakan bahwa dia tertidur.

#

' Tertidur? Sembarangan sekali dia tidur di ranjangku. Ah, mungkin dia lelah.' batin Sasuke. Dia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelum mandi lalu mengambil laptop, untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia lalu mengambil remote AC lalu menyalakannya. Setelah itu mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto yang sedang tertidur, memandangnya sejenak. Lalu menyelimutinya dan mengecup kening Naruto.

Sasukepun melanjutkan pekerjaanya tanpa peduli bahwa dia sedang sakit bukannya beristirahat tapi malah kerja. Dasar workaholic.

#

Tik tik tik

Naruto mendengar suara ketikan, dia menggeliat perlahan. Akhirnya Naruto mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Menatap orang di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk mengetik.

" Sudah bangun rupanya." kata pria itu dengan suara seperti orang tercekik.

Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk bekerja, bukannya tidur, " hei kau! Kenapa tidak beristirahat saja?"

Sasuke tidak membalas pertanyaan Naruto, karena malas bicara, mau bunuh diri memangnya.

" Bukannya dijawab!!" Naruto makin kesal, karena Sasuke terlihat seperti mengacuhkannya.

" Oke, aku tahu, kau tidak bisa bicara. Tapi kau 'kan sudah dewasa, masa' tidak bisa mengerti keadaan badan sendiri!" maki Naruto.

Sasuke menarik nafas tanpa bicara dia menutup laptopnya. Daripada nanti laptopnya dibanting Naruto. Lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di situ.

_kau tadi tidur dimana?_

Naruto membaca tulisan itu lalu menjawabnya," di sini, hehehe.

_sopan?_

" Maaf, tapi 'kan tadi aku sangat lelah."

_berapa jam?_

" Hm.. dua jam." jawab Naruto sambil melihat jam dinding.

_kau belum mandi._

" Hua, iya, ya. Pantas saja, bau."

_mandi sana! dan masak makan siang, sudah jam 12 ini._

" Ah, iya. Tunggu", Naruto lalu dengan lekas turun dari ranjang tapi berbalik lagi," tidur dulu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum,' sungguh aku tersenyum bahagia baru kali ini, setelah kepergian Itachi.'

Lalu Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dan memejamkan matanya.

#

" Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Tandanya 'ya, lumayan'.

" Maaf tadi aku banguninnya kasar. Apa abis ini mau tidur lagi?" Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

" Lalu, kau mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke berdehem, " Nonton DVD saja."

" Mau nonton yang mana?" Naruto mulai semangat.

Sasuke menuju ruang TV lalu membuka laci dan mengeluarkan DVD original yang berjudul Mr and Mrs Smith. Sasuke memasukan keeping DVD itu ke dalam player. Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan duduk manis menonton film itu dengan. Melihat adegan Angelina Jolie dengan handalnya bertarung. Film yang bagus menurut Sasuke, lebih bagus lagi kalau jadi Mr and Mrs. Uchiha, mungkin bakal lebih keren.

" Sasuke, maksud film ini apaan sih?" tanya Naruto dengan muka tak berdosa.

Sasuke diam saja, males ngejelasinnya. Capek. Makan ati. Pasti nggak ngerti-ngerti juga kalo dijelasin.

" Sas, maksudnya apaan?" Naruto terus bertanya.

Sasuke tetap diam, berhubung males banget ngomong.

" Ssst." hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

" Tapi nanti jelasin!" ancam Naruto.

" Hn."

Mereka melanjutkan acara menonton dalam hening. Naruto kelihatannya belum mengerti sama sekali tentang film ini. Sasuke sdar nanti Naruto pasti minta dijelasin. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil kertas dan menulis ini dari cerita ini.

#

Film pun berakhir, sebelum Sasuke direcokin Naruto minta jelasin, dia sudah menyiapkan kertas,"nih!"

" Ah, iya, iya. Kau tahu juga. Tidur saja, kau 'kan harus banyak istirahat." nasehat Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem, " Kau, mau tidur dimana?"

" Di sofa." jawab Naruto disertai cengiran lebar khasnya.

" Aku masih ada tiga kamar tidak terpakai. Yang satunya buat maid sih." jelasnya dengan suara menyedihkan.

" Oh, ya, sudah. Gampang lah. Kau tidur saja dulu!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, kali ini dia bena-benar mengantuk. Begitu Sasuke sudah setengah tertidur G 900nya bergetar. Dengan malas dia mengambil Handphonenya.

Berdehem dulu," Halo."

" Sasuke ini aku." kata orang itu. Yang sepertinya sudah saling kenal.

" Hah? Itachi!" spontan Sasuke kaget.

Chapter seven [Finish]

* * *

hue ada itachi, aneh gaaa??? ah, minta reviewnya doong, plissss... yyyaayaya... spii nih, malah ramean yg The Legend of Vampire, br bwt chap 2nya, kaga niat -ditendang-

eh, FFn tmabh keren yak, mau submit reviewnya.. hhe

yg mau ficnya saya review bs blg kok... arigatou!


End file.
